


Curveball

by wicciangirl



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Suspense, Violence, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicciangirl/pseuds/wicciangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam’s way of life is challenged when he meets the equally stubborn and devastatingly attractive Kris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curveball

Adam ignored the cameras as he pulled into the studio lot it wasn’t anything new for him. He knew he was lucky to be where he was, to be living his dream of creating and singing. Nothing could compare to the high he got from his music, from creating something that would have the power to change people’s moods and feelings, allowing people to express themselves in a way they never thought possible.

 

Adam knew that only problem was that his rock star life had the potential to destroy him, as he had seen it do with so many people. To prevent it, Adam had created the Angel rock star facade so he could still have a part of himself separate from the fame and cameras. The name came from something his late friend said the day they met, Katrina Christian. She had said he was an angel but then he was saving her from getting mugged at the time

 

“Adam, come here!” A man shouted as the midnight blue haired man got out of the car.

 

Sighing Adam spun around to see his agent running over glaring at him and brandishing a magazine in his hands. He had a feeling he knew what this was about and he didn’t care, he refused to apologise for who he was.

 

“What do you want, Ryan?” Adam asked calmly with his Angel rock star mask in place.

 

Ryan whispered angrily, “Have you seen the papers this morning? You were caught on camera. This scandal might be enough to turn the public against you!”

 

“Was it before or after the pathetic blowjob?” Adam said intrigued.

 

Ryan said seriously, “I assume before, you were in the middle of undressing each other. I set you up with him so you could date him, it was supposed to be a slow, steady relationship, not just another one night stand. Trevor is attractive, reliable, friendly, popular with most demographics and more importantly has a squeaky clean image. We’ve marketed you as a man looking for true love, who doesn’t have sex within hours of meeting someone. People are already starting to wonder why you are not dating. You are going to start dating and I mean dating people good for your image.”

 

Ignoring Ryan’s common diatribe Adam snorted, “It’s not my scene. I don’t do love, I do sex. Just because the public are hypnotised into believing this true love spiel doesn’t mean I have to actually date guys, besides the ones you pick aren’t even good in bed.”

 

Ryan snarled, “I can’t talk to you when you’re in this kind of mood. Look, you have to start behaving yourself. Get to makeup since you are on in ten minutes.”

 

Adam enjoyed his life and refused to change it just because it might upset some people; he was having fun enjoying the perks of fame and fucking as many men as he wanted. Adam loved the thrill of chase, watching a man fall under his spell. Why would he give that up to be in a relationship that probably wouldn’t last? He had watched as his friends went from relationship to relationship, each one supposedly true love that ended with people falling apart and lonely.  The closest Adam had to a relationship was a long running friends with benefit relationship with Tommy, the bassist of his band. Their agreement was just for when they were on tour but it worked for them. It was easy and safe; they both knew the score so there was no possibility of it destroying the band.

 

“Good morning, today we have the Grammy and AMA winning rock star Angel who is going to talk about his new album.” Adrian said into the camera as the man in question walked on to the stage.

 

Flashing a bright smile Adam said, “Good morning, Adrian. It’s nice to be here again. Please call me, Adam.”

 

“Thanks. Have you seen the papers this morning? It seems you made the front page again, or to be more exact your date with Trevor Evans made the front page. How long have you been seeing each other?”

 

Adam laughed, “Don’t believe what you read in the papers, Adrian, Trevor and I are not seeing each other. A mutual friend introduced us and it was a first date. Trevor is a nice guy but he’s not what I’m looking for, we wanted different things.”

 

“True. We’ve received thousands of letters begging us to find out what you are looking for in a man so here goes, what would your dream guy be like?” Adrian said eagerly.

 

Adam toed the company line answering, “I want a guy who makes my heart flutter, who will listen to me and tell me when I’m being a drama princess. I need a partner who will challenge me on all levels. Whoever I settle down with will have accept that and love all of me, Angel and Adam.”

 

“I see. Now your new album Sister Of My Heart is going to be released soon. Can you tell us what it is about?” Adrian said thoughtfully.

 

Adam shrugged, “I wrote each of the nineteen tracks on the album, they are all personal and are about different parts of my life. I called it after Katrina because she is largely responsible for making me the man I am now. She will always be a large part of my life, even in death. I wouldn’t have coped without her, she was always there for me to help, listen and kick my butt if needed. We just got each other, there was this instant connection.”

 

“This would be Katrina Christian, the twenty nine year old actress who died six months ago from breast cancer.”

 

Adam nodded thoughtfully, “Yes. We lived together for five years, since we met in the bus station, we both wanted to make it in LA. We couldn’t afford a hotel room by ourselves so we pooled our money together and got a room. Later we decided to stay together.”

 

“Katrina was a wonderful woman and will be dearly missed. How have you coped since her death?”

 

Adam shrugged, “I was in a bad place for a couple of months. One day I woke up and I realised this wasn’t what she would want for me. If she were alive, Katrina would have hit me for my stupidity. She was more than a best friend; she was the sister of my heart.”

 

“I think we all need a friend like that. When are you going to release your new album?

 

“April 21st, Katrina’s birthday,” Adam said with a smile.

“I wish you all the best. Thanks for coming here,” Adrian said shaking the dark haired man’s hand before Adam walked out the room.

 

Taking off his mike as soon as he got backstage, Adam said commandingly, “Get the car for me, please Ryan. I’ve got a few things to do before we go to the airport.”

 

Adam strolled out of the building, taking out his phone and dialling a number as he lit up his cigarette knowing no one would object since he was in the designated smoking area. He had just exhaled when the phone was answered distractedly.

 

“Sean Jackson. What can I help with?”

 

Adam smiled saying into the phone, “Hey, Sean. I’m coming to town to film a video and do some promos. I was wondering if you wanted to go hang out.”

 

“I’d love it. Where are you staying?”

 

Knowing this would be a great chance to meet his best friend’s new partner Adam replied, “No idea, I'll let you know once I’ve checked in. I want to meet this guy you’re dating. How about you come to my room at say eight, so we can have the star struck moment in private?”

 

Sean nodded admitting, “That would be great. Matt is looking forward to meeting you. I think I’ve bored him with all the stories about the things we used to do. Have you met anyone yet, Adam?”

 

Adam laughed bitterly, “No. I could fucking kill Ryan. He set me up with Trevor Evans, the idiot wouldn’t fucking leave me alone. He kept swearing he loved me when all I wanted was a blowjob. I think he’s got the message now.”

 

“What did you do?” Sean asked fearfully, he recognised the tone in his friend’s voice. He couldn’t help but feel sorry for Trevor.

 

Adam explained innocently, “I just explained to him that he was nothing more than a convenient fuck. He started crying, there is nothing worse than a man on his knees with drool and snot pouring down his face. I’ll have to go now, Sean. I’ve still got to pick some stuff up before getting on the plane.”

 

“Okay, I’ll see you when you get here.” Sean said smiling as he ended the call.

*******

“Who was that Sean?” Matt asked his lover as everyone looked at the piano player noting the loving tone he had used when speaking to the mystery caller.

 

Sean smiled widely, “My best friend, Adam. He’s coming to town and wants to meet you. It’ll be great to see him, it’s been months.”

 

Matt stopped to think for a few minutes before saying, “Adam, who you met in LA four years ago?”

 

Wondering how everyone would react if they knew Adam was actually Angel, Sean said honestly, “Yeah. He’s a great guy. I think you will all like him.”

 

“So is he single?” Megan asked quickly, it had been a while since she had been on a date and any friend of Sean’s had to be a decent guy.

 

Grinning Sean said, “Sorry to disappoint you but Adam’s gay but yes he is single. How do you feel about showing him around the clubs tonight?”

 

“Sure, I’m always up for a night of dancing.” Kris said with a shrug.

 

“We can all meet up here and go from here to Adam’s hotel?” Sean said on seeing the nods all around he smiled in relief. He just hoped his friends would remain calm on meeting Adam, he knew how the man reacted to people fawning over him.

*******

Kris surveyed the crowd surrounding the entrance to the hotel with disgust. He suddenly remembered the radio saying the world famous rock star, Angel, was coming to town to film his new video. Kris admitted the guy appeared to be attractive but knowing the guy was waiting for his one true love put Kris off.

 

“Oh My God! Angel’s staying here!” Megan squealed as the three men and two women walked up the stairs.

 

Kris sighed, “Wonderful, just what we need another gay man brainwashing people into thinking they should remain celibate until meeting their true love.”

 

Megan continued, “I think it’s sweet. I heard Angel’s really nice in person. He donates a quarter of his yearly income to fund an organisation to get hustlers off the streets and another quarter to the American Social Health Association.”

 

“I don’t care if he is a saint; he’s just fooling people into buying this true love stuff.”

 

Matt sighed, “Kris, not everyone is like Paul. Look at me, it’s taken a while but I’ve finally found the one for me, you could have someone who is perfect for you. All you need to do is open yourself to the possibility of love.”

 

Sean ushered everyone into the elevator before pressing floor number seven. He prayed no one would say anything to upset Adam. His friend was remarkably volatile and would be even worse since it was close to the anniversary of Katrina’s death.

 

Stepping off the elevator, everyone jumped when a large, stocky man walked over his posture full of tension. Sean quickly pushed himself to the front of the group and smiled, looking up at the man.

 

The man smirked, “Hey Sean. I didn’t realise this group was with you. How have you been?”  


Sean shook the offered hand, “I’m good Louis. How’s your Elle doing?”

 

“She’s wonderful, as beautiful as always. She loved the books you sent for her birthday.”  


“Great! I thought she would like them. Is it okay if we go to Adam’s room?”  


Looking at his watch Louis nodded, “Sure. I don’t think he’s ready yet. The room service guy only went in forty minutes ago so it depends on if he’s going to fuck the guy.”

 

“He probably won’t bother since we’re going out. Bye, Louis.” Sean said happily before he continued the walk down the corridor, ignoring the questioning looks.

 

“Maybe we should come back later if your friend is a little busy,” Lil suggested quickly.  


“He’s probably finished with the guy.” Sean said with a shrug as they stopped at a door in time to hear someone yelling on the inside.

 

Everyone listened to a man saying derisively, “Quit with the proclamations of love already! Leave now whatever your name is, I’ve got plans and you are in the way.”

 

Seconds later a longhaired man opened the door; his hair was sticking up in random places. The man smiled happily, nodding in greeting to the group before strolling down the corridor. He didn’t notice the smirks he was receiving as he whistled happily; he had just had the most amazing experience.

 

Sean walked inside and took a seat on a sofa just as the shower started. Knowing Adam’s habits the dark haired man realised he should let the man know he had company. He didn’t care if Adam strolled around naked but he knew Matt might not feel the same way. His boyfriend had been unhappy to say the least when he had mentioned that he had been involved with Adam for six months while they had both lived in LA.

 

“Take a seat and I’ll let him know we are here.” Sean said before walking over to the closed bathroom door.

 

Knocking twice Sean heard the shower stop so he said, “Adam, we’re in your room. Do you need me to grab your clothes?”  


Putting in his nipple ring Adam shouted back, “Hi, baby. My outfit is in the black suit bag. Don’t forget my Prada boots, Sean.”

 

Knowing how crazy Adam was about his clothes, Sean quickly walked over to the closet and grabbed the bag. Walking back over to the bathroom, he knocked twice before opening it, passing his cargo inside.

 

“He won’t be long,” Sean said quickly as he walked back over to the four who were staring at him in confusion.

 

Lil asked, “Who was that guy in the hall?”  


“One of Adam’s best friends, he looks out for him. Adam’s had a few bad experiences lately.”

 

“What kind of experiences?” Matt asked his curiosity getting the better of him.  


“I can’t really say, you’ll have to ask him.” Sean said not willing to break a confidence, not even for Matt.

 

The bathroom door opened and the room was filled with steam. Everyone looked towards the door as Adam walked out. Seeing the beautiful, bewitching man, Kris’s mouth fell open. He had never seen a guy he wanted as much, slowly his eyes raked over the midnight blue haired man’s clothes.

 

Adam was wearing a pair of tight, leather pants with red and orange the flames carded up the legs. Seeing the flames pointed towards the man’s crotch, Kris smirked at the invitation, apparently Adam didn’t believe in subtlety. Adam’s top was a simple, black velvet shirt designed by Armani. His bright and attention makeup grabbing only emphasised his natural beauty and just looked right on Adam’s face. Unlike some, Adam could pull off the bright makeup without looking like he was trying to be another 70’s glam rock copycat.

 

“Hi, my name is Adam.” Adam said with a smile as he walked into the room, bending down to pick up his boots.

 

 He hadn’t asked Sean to grab a pair of black socks so Adam walked over to get them from his underwear draw. Just as he got there, he heard a screech causing him to sigh and turn around. He hated this fawning stuff sometimes; sure, he liked attention but having people scream at you for simply standing there was bewildering.

 

“WOW! You are Angel!” Megan said excitedly as she jumped up to hug the guy.

 

Adam smirked, “Nice to meet you, sweetheart. How about you make the introductions, Sean?”  


“Adam this is, Lil, Megan and Kris. This is the love of my life, Matt.”  


“It’s a pleasure to meet everyone. Shit, that fucker stole my watch! I’ll have to buy another one now, great!” Adam fumed as he looked on the table where his watch had been sitting.

 

There was a knock on the door mere seconds before it opened revealing Louis who asked softly, “Adam, when are you leaving?”

 

“I’ll be out in ten, Lou.”

 

“Great, I’m coming with you tonight in case He turns up again.” Louis said concerned, knowing only too well, how much danger his friend was in.

 

“Cool but try not to disturb my fucking,” Adam said with a smile, trying to stop himself from even thinking about the bastard.

 

“You didn’t tell me that asshole was still after you.” Sean said in a mix of dread and disbelief.  


Adam calmly answered, “He’s never stopped, Sean.”

 

“Someone mind telling us what is going on?” Kris asked, hating being kept in the dark.  


Adam explained briefly, “Just a delusional man who thinks a terrible one night stand means we’re now dating. David was a mistake that refuses to go away. He periodically sends me really terrible poetry, love letters and presents.”

 

“That doesn’t sound too bad,” Lil said quickly.

 

“It’s not. The problem is that he has a thing about stalking me and has broken into a few hotel rooms.”

 

“He won’t come near you with the six of us looking after you, Adam. You’ll be okay.”

 

“Thanks, Megan, Let’s make like an atom and split!”

 

Sean groaned at Adam’s familiar phrase, it wasn’t any more entertaining now than it had been when he had met Adam. He had rescued Adam after some bastard had tried to rape the younger man, hours later that he had discovered the guy was Adam’s former landlord.

 

“You guys are pretty cool. Thanks for not freaking over the whole Angel thing.” Adam said honestly, as they all got into the elevator.

 

“I figured you are nothing like Angel since we saw some guy leaving the room. How do people normally react to you?”  


“It depends, Megan. Three months ago at a publicity meeting loads of people threw up on me. It was seriously gross. Let’s go to out, I feel like finding some guy to fuck,” Adam said with a laugh.

*******

Adam sneaked a look at Kris, the guy was seriously hot and he wondered how long it would take to get the man into his bed. It would be hot, no doubt about that but he didn’t know if it would fuck up Sean’s friendship with the guy.

 

“So you are not really waiting for true love like the press says?”  


Adam laughed, “Everyone in the business knows not to believe any of that shit, Kris. I fuck who I want, when I want. I don’t do love.”

 

“I like that philosophy. Love just messes things up,” Kris said firmly.

 

Nine months ago Kris had vowed never to fall in love again after his boyfriend of two years had left him to marry the only woman Kris had ever had sex with, admittedly it had been before he had realised he was gay. Kris had given everything he had but Paul had taken what he wanted and left Kris broken. Kris quickly decided that love just ended up destroying you, leaving wounds that would never truly heal.

 

Louis said quickly, “We’re here. Adam, tell me if you’re going home with some trick. If anyone causes problems press the emergency button and I’ll be there asap.”

 

Adam rolled his eyes answering, “I know the routine by now, Lou.”

 

“Just looking out for my daughter’s favourite uncle.”

 

Adam laughed as he got out of the car, not reacting when the group surrounded him. Matt and Sean were standing in front of him, Megan and Ben were on his left, Louis was behind him and Kris was walking next to him. Walking over to the entrance Adam smiled at the bouncer, who simply held the door open.

 

The bouncer said leering, “I hope you have a good time, Sir. If you get bored just ask for Steve.”

 

“Sure thing, Steve.” Adam said with a nod before walking into the club.

 

Seeing all the attractive men lost in the beat of the music Adam smiled, he had found a new playground. A swift look around told him that there were plenty of guys that looked appealing for a night.

 

Deciding it was time for a quick drink before he decided to go hunting Adam said, “What does everyone want to drink?”

 

Sean said quickly, “Megan will have a Dreamsicle; Lil will have a Raspberry Watkins. Matt and I will have a Bourbon and Branch.”

 

“How about you, Kris?” Adam asked surprised at the cocktails the others had chosen.

 

Shrugging Kris said, “Just a beer for now. I’ll come with you to get the drinks.”

 

Adam nodded in acceptance as he walked over to the bar. With a flirtatious grin, he ordered the drinks and turned to study the writhing men on the dance floor. He really loved the club; it was so unashamedly sexual unlike some of the places he had been to in the past.

 

“Want to dance later, beautiful?”  


“It depends if I’m still here!” Adam answered the bartender, as he picked up the tray of drinks. With his experience of working in various bars and restaurants, the man was easily capable of taking the drinks over.

 

“Here are your drinks, ladies and gentlemen,.” Adam said offering the tray of drinks with a smirk.

 

“Here’s your drink. Feel like dancing with me?” Kris said from behind the rocker causing him to jump slightly.

 

Swiftly downing the drink Adam nodded with a smirk, ignoring the worried look in Sean’s eyes. Adam was going to make Kris his, at least he wouldn’t have to worry about the brunette thinking a fuck meant anything more. Leading the way, Adam smirked as the crowd of men parted like the red sea. He loved having control of a crowd, something Katrina had often joked about saying he would make a great Master. He hadn’t told his best friend that he had played that role a number of times in his brief encounters with various men, he could instinctively recognise when a man wanted to be dominated.

 

Closing his eyes, Adam surrendered to the music feeling the beat burn through his veins, he loved music, loved the way it made him feel alive.. At times, he felt like he was like a part of the music itself. As he danced, he could feel Kris moving in time with him, meeting every one of his challenges. Hearing the music change to Darren Hayes’s unashamedly sexual Insatiable, Adam smirked as he danced with Kris, feeling the arousal run through his body. Slowly he moved his hand down his Kris’s body, pulling the man closer and causing their hard cocks to brush against each other. Adam was surprised when Kris’s hand snaked under his shirt, the man’s nails scraping against his back.

 

“You dance very well,” Kris said with a gasp as Adam bit his neck.

 

Adam smirked, “I should do, I was a stripper for a while. Why are you paying me compliments, Kris?”

 

“What do you mean?” Kris said in confusion.

 

Adam said leer, “Look, you are hot and I'm a sure thing, baby. Just remember that it’s just fucking. I'm not going to profess my undying love for you. Let’s go back to my hotel. We can go in the staff entrance so the Paparazzi don’t get us.”

 

“That sounds good,” Kris said quickly.

 

Adam took Kris’s hand in his and the pair made their way out of the club, under cover of darkness, not seeing the pair of green eyes watching their every move. After pushing Kris into a cab, Adam gave the address of his hotel and pulled Kris to him, passionately kissing the man. Kris tasted divine and made the most beautiful whimpers, he couldn’t wait to see Kris writhing underneath him, moaning in pleasure.

 

*******

 

Adam kicked his hotel room door shut as he hungrily kissed Kris’s soft lips, as the man moved backwards. Adam broke the kiss with a moan and urgently pulled off his clothes, pleased to see Kris hurriedly doing the same. Seconds later, they were naked and back in each other’s arms, devouring each other’s lips and moaning with desire at the skin on skin contact.

 

Needing to feel Adam inside him, Kris broke the embrace and quickly lay down on the bed, the sheets cold against his back. He looked up at Adam and realised that this beautiful man was his for the night.

 

Adam gasped as he looked a Kris and felt his breath catch in his throat. Kris looked like the personification of lust lying there, unashamedly lying there, exposing every inch of himself to Adam’s hungry eyes.

 

When Adam grabbed lube and a condom from underneath a pillow Kris said huskily, “I want to get myself ready for you, I want you to watch as I fuck my ass, getting it ready for your big cock.”

 

“You’re amazing,” Adam said awed as he passed the lube over, watching as Kris prepared himself.

 

Sitting on the sofa at the end of the bed Adam started lazily stroking his hard, leaking cock. Watching Kris was torture for Adam, he wanted to thrust inside Kris, to hear the beautiful, enchanting, sensual man screaming his name.

 

Kris never took his eyes away from Adam’s as he prepared himself, teasing his hole with one long finger before gently sliding it inside himself. Kris quickly moved his finger in and out of his tight heat, needing to feel Adam inside him, taking him, making him feel more alive than ever before. Once he was ready, Kris held out his hand out to Adam who stalked over to him with a deliciously wicked smile on his unblemished face. Kris quickly grabbed hold of the headboard, wanting it hard and fast, feeling sure Adam would understand what he wanted...needed without him having to say a word.

 

Adam smirked and captured Kris’s lips in a bruising kiss as he grabbed hold of the younger man’s hips, groaning when their cocks brushed against each other. He laughed dirtily when Kris gasped and arched up to bring them even closer. Adam spread his lover’s legs with a gentleness that was at odds with the harsh, hungry, fierce kisses and nips he was placing on Kris’s torso. Kris was going to wear his marks, the next day, he wanted the man to remember this night for days.

 

“Adam, don’t tease. I need your cock inside me, filling me. Please fuck me, now!” Kris panted desperately.

 

Kris moaned loudly as he felt the head of Adam’s cock pushing into him, filling him and making him cry out for more. Adam quickly pulled back out, before quickly pushing back in with a hard, deep thrust, his fingers tightly gripping Kris’s hips.

 

“More, Adam. Fuck me harder, I want to feel you inside me for days. Please, do it Adam. Take me hard and fast.”

 

Adam grunted out, “You’re so tight around me. You look so beautiful panting, desperate for my cock. Show me how much you want me.”

 

Adam started thrusting in and out with a forcefulness that caused Kris to let go of the headboard as the hard, deep thrusts caused his body to move up the bed. Each time Kris’s body moved up the bed, Adam pulled him back down hard onto his cock.

 

Adam found the power to speak taken away with him as he pushed in and out of Kris’s body. All he could think about was Kris and how it would feel when Kris’s muscles tightened around his thrusting cock. Adam bit down on Kris’s neck causing the man to shudder.

 

“I'm going to come, Adam. Going to come all over you and I'm going to lick it off you until I’ve tasted every inch of your body.”

 

Kris came, his come arching up onto Adam’s skin; the sight of it and the feel of Kris’s ass clenching around him was enough to make Adam come screaming his the brunette’s name.

 

Adam pulled out of Kris and lay next to the man, panting for breath, overwhelmed by what he had just experienced. Kris was just amazing, no one else he had been with was so responsive to his touch and so eager. When he was inside Kris, Adam found himself unable to think about anything else, something that had never happened before.

 

Adam sighed as the other man languidly moved down the bed and sucked his come from Adam’s chest, causing the man to shiver under the teasing tongue. When Kris moved back up the bed, Adam pulled him into a kiss, tasting Kris’s essence.

 

“Go to sleep, Kris. It’s too late...early...whatever for you to leave. Just don’t hog the covers,” Adam said with a grin.

 

Kris stopped to consider the question before deciding it would be okay, besides he wanted to feel Adam inside him again. Kris knew it was just a one-night stand but technically, it had been after midnight when they had fucked so he had another twenty one hours before their one night stand was over. Kris closed his eyes, already thinking of tasting every inch of Adam’s skin and feeling the man panting against him.

 

*******

 

Adam woke to the most amazing feeling, a tongue expertly working on his cock. Adam opened his eyes and purred in delight, at the sight of Kris lazily sucking him. It was a beautiful sight to wake to, those beautiful pouting lips wrapped around him.

 

Adam ‘s hands moved of their own accord to cup Kris’s head, causing the man to moan around his hard cock, clearly loving  what he was doing. Adam smiled softly, there was nothing better than to have someone sucking your cock who was really into it.

 

“You love this, don’t you baby? Love feeling my cock leaking into your mouth. You look like you were made for this, for taking my cock into your beautiful mouth. I'm going to come, Kris.”

 

Adam game with a scream, feeling Kris swallowing him, drawing out his climax. When the sucking became too much for his sensitive cock, Adam gently pulled Kris’s hair causing the man to let the now limp cock fall from his mouth.

 

“Come here, baby. I want to suck you, too. I want to feel your cock hitting my throat, to feel you fall apart because of me.”

 

Kris blushed. “I...I came when you did. I love your cock and seeing you come. You eyes darkening and the feel of your hands on my head. I’ve never done that before but you are so beautiful, hot and sexy.”

 

“You have no idea how hot that is, Kris.” Adam said honestly.

 

Adam gazed at the man in amazement, he knew Kris enjoyed sucking him but he hadn’t realised just how much. He felt a surge of pride, lust and joy surge through him, he had never made someone come just from sucking his cock.

 

Adam groaned in annoyance when he heard his phone ringing, getting out of bed, he made his way to the clothes splayed across the room. Adam found it and was just about to answer it when the phone stopped ringing. Pressing the missed call log, Adam saw that it had been Sean calling him. Adam quickly called Sean back, wondering why the man would be calling him so early or maybe not since the wall clock told him it was nine a.m. Adam walked back over to the bed and got back under the cover, grinning when Kris moved closer and started absently tracing patterns on his chest causing Adam to laugh lowly.

 

“Hi Sean. Is everything okay?” Adam said once the call connected.

 

“Yeah. I just wanted to make sure you are okay and see if you want to have dinner tonight.”

 

Adam nodded answering, “I'm fabulous and dinner sounds good. I'll have Lou make the reservations since he’ll know someplace we won’t be mobbed. Is Matt coming along? You know, I need to make sure he takes care of you.”

 

“We’ve been over this before, you don’t have to threaten everyone I date.”

 

“Sure I do, it’s part of being a best friend. See you later,” Adam said ending the call.

 

Looking over at Kris, Adam said quickly, “Breakfast will be here in five minutes.”

 

Yawning Kris asked, “What time is it?”

 

“Nine fifteen,” Adam said quickly, mentally going over his schedule for the day.

 

Sitting up in alarm Kris said, “Fuck! I better get going, I was supposed to be at work ten minutes ago. Do you mind if I get a shower?”

 

“Feel free. There should be shampoo and stuff in there,” Adam said imperiously, waving a hand at the bathroom.

 

Kris jumped out of bed and started searching for his clothes, putting them in a pile on the bed before heading into the bathroom. He ignored his hard cock, begging for attention. As much as he wanted to, he didn’t have time to play with Adam. Kris had no idea why he still wanted to be with Adam but he knew it was dangerous. Adam was messing with his head more than he had thought possible, making him want to spend another night with the beautiful singer.

 

At the sound of a loud knock on the door, Adam padded out of bed and opened it to find a pretty blonde woman with a room service cart. Adam moved aside to let her wheel in the cart, she did so with a blush, taking the held out tip with a whispered thanks. Closing the door behind her, Adam strolled back to the bed, wondering why the woman had been so embarrassed. It wasn’t until he was sprawled on the bed that he realised it was probably his nudity. Although he normally made a point of being covered when he answered the door but sometimes he could get caught up in his thoughts and forget.

 

When Kris walked back into the bedroom, Adam was sprawled out on the bed eating a strawberry, Kris felt his knees go weak at the sight. Adam was such a breathtaking, sensual man and Kris cursed that he had swapped shifts. He would much rather be in bed with Adam than going to work where he would have to endure hours of people torturing the guitar.

 

“Do you want something to eat?” Adam asked softly.

 

Knowing he should really leave Kris said, “I...I guess something quick would be okay. Five minutes or so won’t matter much.”

 

Kris helped himself to the food and a calm, comfortable silence descended as each one ate. Ten minutes later, Kris stood with a sigh, knowing he couldn’t put off going to work any longer.

 

“I have to go. Last night was...amazing.”

 

“It was. Goodbye, Kris.” Adam said softly before pulling the man into a passionate kiss.

 

Kris broke the kiss with a moan, if he didn’t leave for work right away, he would succumb to temptation and join Adam in bed. Kris was surprised when Adam got out of bed and escorted him to the door.

 

Closing the door, Adam walked back over to the bed and picked up his phone. He needed to speak to someone about what had just happened to him because something was wrong. He had never asked a guy to stay the night, he valued his privacy. He quickly dialled an often used number hoping for some kind of reassurance that he hadn't lost his mind.

 

Hearing the call connect Adam confessed,“Brad, I think I was drugged or something. I just spent a whole night with a guy and we had breakfast together.”

 

“Are you hurt or anything?” Brad asked, unsure as to what he could do to help when he was hours away from his friend.

 

Adam shook his head blurting, “No but someone must have slipped me something. I had breakfast with a man, Brad. Breakfast!”

 

“Call the cops, Adam Lambert actually has breakfast with a guy! Look, what’s the problem here?” Brad said amused at Adam's panicking over a simple meal.

 

“I...I don’t do this, Brad. I don’t have breakfast with guys or share a bed with them after we’ve fucked. I just don’t. God, I'm having a complete mental breakdown. There’s no other explanation, fuck, I'm going to end up in one of those asylums.”

 

Brad soothed, “Calm down, honey. You are not having a breakdown, maybe with this guy you have breakfast and sleep together. Look, this guy must have come into your life for a reason. You should spend some time with him, just get to know him.”

 

“I don’t want to but he’s friends with Sean’s man so I’ve got no choice. Okay, I can make nice with him for a few days. It should be long enough to get whatever had gotten into me out of my system. I'm not going to fuck him again.”

 

“You don’t have to. Adam, give yourself a chance to be happy. This guy could be the one for you.”

 

“There is no one for me,” Adam said with a sigh, feeling better now that he had talked to his friend.

 

After ending the call, Adam quickly walked over to the bathroom to get ready for the forthcoming day of video shooting. He had to find some way of rounding everything up in town quicker than planned, he wanted to be gone in a matter of days, he couldn’t spend a week in town. He wasn’t sure that he was strong enough to resist Kris, which was crazy really since the guy wasn’t the hottest man he had slept with but there was something about Kris that made Adam want to pin him down and have the man screaming in pleasure.

 

In need of a distraction Adam was relieved that his band would be arriving in a couple of hours, Ryan had protested that he didn’t need the band for four days worth of performances, saying the band members were becoming too popular. Adam had promptly informed the man that his band had always been popular and deserved to be famous because they were all amazingly talented. Ryan had always focused on keeping his meal ticket, meaning Adam famous, sometimes too focused. It was scary sometimes how much Ryan tried to control Adam’s life, seemingly not realising that Adam was close to finding another manager who actually gave a damn about him as a person.

******

“Sorry, I slept in,” Kris said as he walked through the door of High Notes, forty minutes late.

 

“You’re working an hour tomorrow to make up for it,” Jaden said coldly.

 

Kris sighed, knowing better than to argue with Jaden, the guy took every opportunity to make his life hell. Kris had a feeling the man was just homophobic since the man’s cold attitude had only started after Kris had casually mentioned to another colleague about going out for dinner with his boyfriend. Kris quickly stowed his wallet in his work locker and walked back to the cash register, surprised to find a grinning Matt there.

 

Knowing Jaden was watching, Kris gave his polite work smile saying, “Welcome to High Notes, how can I help you?”

 

“I'm in a band and I'm thinking of learning to play a guitar. What do I need?”

 

Kris smiled widely, “Well, it depends on what kind of band and guitar you are interest in, Sir. Let me show you what we have and it might give you a better idea of which would be best suited for you.”

 

After they had walked over to the guitar section of the music store, Kris smiled at his friend saying, “What has you so happy?”

 

“Sean asked me to move in with him last night.”

 

“I take it that you said yes,” Kris asked, not mentioning that he thought his friend might be moving too quickly.

 

Matt rolled his eyes, “Obviously. So what happened to you last night, or should I ask who got into you last night? You disappeared after getting our drinks.”

 

“I hooked up with someone and by time we got finished, it was too late to go back to the club.” Kris answered with a shrug.

 

“From the look on your face, it was a great night. So are you going to see this guy again?”

 

Kris said quickly, “Of course not! It was totally amazing but it was just a one night thing.”

 

“Stupid of me to ask, really. So we’re having a house warming thing on Sunday at seven.”

 

“I'll be there, Matt.” Kris promised.

 

Matt grinned and grabbed a couple of books from the shelf in front of him, knowing Sean would appreciate them since his partner was in the middle of learning the acoustic guitar. Sean had said one night that he wanted to be able to play their song, Carry This Picture by Dashboard Confessional on their one year anniversary.

 

Kris quickly rung up Matt’s purchases and said goodbye to his friend, going to the storeroom to restock the shelves, his mind still on Adam. Kris couldn’t help but marvel at the differences between Adam and Angel, Rock Star. Both were proud and confident but there was a sweetness, gentleness and depth to Adam that wasn’t there in his onstage persona.

******

Ignoring the amusement from Louis Adam paced and tried to think of some way to get out of Ryan’s newest idea. His schedule had said that it was just a simple performance, not hell. Why on earth had Ryan had agreed to this? He had expressly told the man that he was not into dating.

 

“Stop laughing. It’s not you that is being thrown to the slaughter.” Adam said pouting.

 

Louis smiled, “I'm sure you will have lots of fun, try not to destroy the man’s spirit on camera.”

 

Adam froze as he heard the harbinger of doom speaking to her salivating audience.

 

“Welcome back everyone. Now in a couple of minutes our star guest will be coming on stage and we will find out which of these four handsome men will be going on a date with him to the romantic Dulce. Mr Adam Lambert everyone!”

 

Seething internally at her use of his name, Adam walked out and waved to the audience. Adam had made it clear to Ryan years ago that people were to refer to him as Angel until he gave them permission to use his name. It might come across as arrogant but it was a way for Adam to stop people from becoming too familiar with him, a way of protecting himself.

 

Taking a seat on the brash flowered chair, Adam subtly glared at the presenter knowing he was going to catch hell for it later on.

 

“Good afternoon, Adam.” The woman said with a smile.

 

With a polite cool tone, Adam smiled saying, “Good morning, Francesca, please call me Angel.”

 

Adam could see when the woman realised her mistake, it was in her eyes, the frantic what-have-I-done look was easy to recognise. Adam was sure that the woman’s producer was screaming in her ears at this point, since he was known for being difficult should someone get on the wrong side of him. In the past he had stopped taking interviews from whole TV stations, as he once remarked to Ryan, he could be a vindictive bitch if the mood struck him.

 

“Angel, we have the forms completed by the four competition winners chosen at random from the thousands of entries. The lucky winner will be going on a date with you to Dulce’s tomorrow. Please choose a number from one to four.”

 

Adam said with a shrug, “Three.”

 

“Man number three is William Peterson, a twenty nine year old construction worker,” Francesca said seconds before a man walked out on stage.

 

Adam looked the man over and admitted William was slightly attractive but he gave off such a desperate please-like-me vibe that Adam couldn’t help but be repulsed by. Regardless, he smiled and shook William’s hand in a quick movement, disgusted by the man’s clammy handshake.

 

William said excitedly “Its so great to meet you. My name is William Jack Peterson and I'm your biggest fan. I’ve been collecting your music and articles about you for years. I even have the stuff you did in the clubs. It was totally beautiful just like you.”

 

“Nice to meet you too,” Adam said with a bland smile.

 

“That’s all we have time for today. Adam is going to play us out with his new single Scappare,” Francesca said with a wide grin at the camera.

 

Adam grinned and took his place, singing the song with a passion that had the audience enthralled. Adam had composed the song after a long tour when he had felt as though he was going to go insane if he didn’t get a chance to escape the fame gig for a while. He loved his career and his fans but he needed time away from everyone for a while, hence his disappearance to Europe without his phone and laptop. He had sworn his band to secrecy along with his parents who had recognised that he really did need a break.

 

The record company was spitting nails by the time they found him. Ryan had called him a temperamental diva when he thought Adam couldn’t hear and had suggested they get him a new watch fitted with GPS. From then on Adam had any gifts the record company gave him thoroughly inspected, he wasn’t some child that had to be kept on a leash.

 

Once the cameras were off him Adam headed backstage with his band in tow, Louis quickly moving to stop a bubbly, excited William from following Adam. Adam would go through the charade of having dinner with the guy but that was it. Some days, Adam sorely wanted to destroy Ryan for doing stuff like this to him, ambushing him with supposedly good ideas that always caused trouble for him.

 

“You okay?” Tommy asked, noticing Adam was tense.

 

Tommy had been around for some of the major events in Adam’s life and he had never seen the man so worked up. After years of Adam watching and fucking, he had come to recognise Adam’s moods, to him it seemed Adam was both angry and afraid. He had no idea what could have happened to make Adam afraid, the man had gone through some really terrible ordeals and never seemed scared.

 

Adam nodded as he pulled Tommy closer, the smaller man instinctively moulding himself

against Adam’s body, his head coming to rest on the broader man’s chest. Adam breathed in the scent of Tommy, a scent he found both arousing and safe. He had no idea why or how it happened but Tommy had become one of the few people he could bear his soul to without impunity. Even so, Adam wasn’t going to say anything about the fucked up things Kris had somehow made him do, he was just going to call it some fucked up aberration and move on. He didn’t want anyone to know about his temporary insanity, he just wanted everything to go back to normal.

 

“You coming to stay with me, glitter baby?”

 

“Of course,” Tommy said with a smile.

 

Tommy had never been with someone who made him feel as amazing as Adam did, with Adam he felt more aroused, protected and happy than with any other lover. He might not have realised that a hot, messy fuck three years ago would lead to semi serious relationship but he had never been happier. Although they only had a relationship as such on tour, which consisted of casual sex mixed with a strong friendship, Tommy needed it. Regardless of who he was officially dating when the tour started, Tommy always continued his relationship with Adam. He didn’t know if the singer knew just how much he had come to rely on the man, that Adam had become his  source of sanity, safety and serenity. Tommy would never push Adam for more; he knew an official real relationship could crash and burn meaning he would lose Adam completely. It was better to keep things casual between them, to simply enjoy their six month tour and go back to seeing other people when the tour ended as always.

 

“Let’s go, baby.” Adam said with a grin, stepping back from Tommy.

 

The pair walked through the maze of corridors to the exit, their steps in concert with each other, their black boots echoing on the polished floor. Adam ignored the smirk from Monte, everyone knew about his relationship as it were with Tommy, and accepted it as normal. The rest of the band didn’t bat an eyelid when Adam would push Tommy against a wall and kiss him, if the urge struck, other than to complain if it cut into rehearsal time.

 

*******

 

Kris threw his keys onto his small end table, happier than normal for his shift to end. To Kris, it felt as if the day had lasted an eternity but then he was still exhausted from the night before. With his every movement, he could still feel Adam inside him; the man had listened to him and fucked him so hard and deep that Kris would be feeling a pleasurable ache for days.

 

Switching on the TV, Kris picked up his journal and pen, needing to get some of his thoughts down on paper before he went insane. Hopefully, writing it down would free Kris from whatever spell Adam had him under. Kris purposely did not concentrate on what he was writing, since he had to get all of thoughts down even those lurking in his subconscious.

 

 

| 

**April 6 th 2013**

**Last night was amazing. I cannot even put into words how hot it was, it totally blew my mind. I’ve never had anyone who felt as good inside me as Adam did. He was so beautiful when he came that he made me come without even touching my cock, like some horny teenager. He said that was hot but to be honest, it was embarrassing.**

**I am not going to see Adam again but a part of me wants to so much. Thank God, we agreed it was just a one-night stand.**

**Adam scares me...not because of who he is or what he has said. He scares me because he makes me feel things that I haven’t felt since Paul. I don’t want to feel them again, I don’t want to get hurt**

**I don’t know what has happened to me but I don’t like it. If I didn’t know better, I would think I was drugged, but no one had the chance in the club .Adam couldn’t have drugged me in the short time we danced before leaving the club.**

**I am not going to start mooning over him; he was just a fuck, admittedly an amazing one.**

**Matt is going to move in with Sean – I didn’t give him my honest opinion about the move. I don’t think he would have been too happy if I said the relationship would probably be over within six months. Living together with someone is the first step down the slippery slope that is love. So I’ve got to find a new housewarming gift, I’ve got no idea what to get them. I'll just get them a plant or something, maybe a toaster.**

**I am toying with the idea of sending my demos to the record companies again. It’s been seven months since I mailed the last lot so perhaps they will listen this time.  I can’t wait to get out of working at the store, it may pay the bills but I hate it. I’ve got some ideas in my head for a new song, perhaps this will be the one to get the record company’s attention.**

**I could ask Adam to pass the demo on to people at his record company but I don’t want him to think that I had an ulterior motive when we fucked.**  
  
---|---  
  
 

Putting down his journal, Kris read over what he had written and knew he had made the right decision by not seeing Adam again. Seeing Adam again was too dangerous, he didn’t want to fall for Adam because he knew it would just end in pain. He didn’t believe that whole it is better to have loved and lost than never to have loved bull.

 

Kris grabbed his song-writing book and got to work. He needed to get this song down on paper before it disappeared from his mind. He refused to acknowledge that this would be the first song he had written since Paul had left him or that thinking about Adam’s eyes caused him to shiver with need.

 

*******

Adam panted as he lay back on the bed, grinning when Tommy quickly joined him with a contented purr. Adam loved sex with Tommy, over the last three years they had learnt each other’s erogenous zones and little kinks. No one could make him feel as sated as Tommy.

 

“So what’s got you so worked up, baby?” Tommy asked looking over at Adam.

 

Mentally sighing for having a lover who could read through his masks Adam said, “What are you talking about? I'm okay.”

 

Tommy said gently, “This is me, you’re talking to. Look, I'm not going to hassle you about it, if you tell me to mind my own business. I just don’t like to see you upset.”

 

Adam sighed, debating if he really should tell someone about his weird experience with Kris. On one hand, he could do with someone to help him get it out of his system but on the other, he didn’t want anyone to get ideas about him settling down. There was no way Adam was going to settle down with one man.

 

“I...I just had a fucked up night with some guy,” Adam said with a shrug.

 

“What sort of fucked up?” Tommy asked, immediately thinking that Adam had been hurt.

 

Tommy quickly realised how absurd a notion it was, he had seen every inch of Adam’s skin and could safely say it was as unblemished and perfect as normal. It still left the possibility of Adam been emotionally or spiritually hurt. Although no one could tell due to his rock star mask, Adam felt things deeply and could be easily hurt.

 

“Its okay, Tommy. It just messed with my head a little but I'm over it.”

 

Tommy nodded in acceptance of Adam’s words, wondering if he should have a word with Louis to make sure the guy who messed with Adam’s head was kept away. Tommy would protect Adam, even if the singer didn’t realise he needed protecting. He quickly checked the time and seeing it was only just 2 p.m. decided if Adam wanted to go out a relax, it would be best to go soon before the streets got busy.

 

Tommy grinned, “Alright. So are we going to fuck for the rest of the **day** or do you feel like getting out of here?”

 

To Tommy’s relief, the band didn’t care about their little adventures together. He enjoyed their little adventures and didn’t want them to stop. The adventures were impulsive and a destination ever mentioned; they just wandered around exploring whatever caught their eye. It was wonderful to relax without a schedule in place as on tour every hour of the day was planned for them.

 

Adam said quickly, “We can have a little walk. I'll just go incognito.”

 

Tommy smirked, knowing Adam’s version of incognito was just less makeup and shinny fabrics. Of course, it did not detract Adam’s sex appeal and charisma, Tommy couldn’t think anything that would.

 

“Great, Babyboy.” Tommy said honestly.

 

“Let me warn Louis that we’re ditching him so he doesn’t freak out again,” Adam said, remembering his friend and bodyguard’s reaction last time.

 

“I better go to my room and get dressed,” Tommy said getting out of bed.

 

Normally, one of Tommy’s bags was taken straight to Adam’s room but since they had been fucking at the time, it would have been taken to the room Ryan had assigned him. Ryan seemingly didn’t know about the nature of his relationship with Adam since he gave Tommy a room of his own. Of course, it could be another attempt to stop people from realising Adam did have a sex life; the man was seemingly obsessed with making everyone think Adam was celibate.

 

Three hours later, Adam smiled widely as he and Tommy made their way back to the hotel. An adventure was just what he needed and he was pleased that Tommy had been there to point it out. Adam was carrying the two bags full of clothes they had bought during their excursion. Adam loved going shopping; retail therapy always brought him out a bad mood. Tommy didn’t seem to enjoy it as much but never complained apart from to suggest they get a drink halfway through.

 

When the hotel came into sight, Adam sighed at the swarm of paparazzi and reporters. He guessed the increased interest in him was probably due to his forced dating publicity stunt. The knowledge that he was being parade around like some prized cattle made Adam ready to scream. He pasted a bland smile on his face as he pulled Tommy towards the staff entrance, feeling Tommy’s hand squeezing his wrist to comfort him. He let out a sigh of relief once they were in the elevator.

 

“Let’s go and get wasted,” Tommy said with a smile, knowing his friend had to find some way to relax.

 

“I’d love to Glitterbaby but I'm meeting Sean and Matt in an hour and I’ve got no idea what I'm wearing.”

 

“Okay. I'm going to watch Halloween again, give me a buzz if you want me to come over later.”

 

Adam nodded in acceptance as the elevator stopped; they got out and headed to their prospective rooms, parting with a hug. Adam thought with a grin that he had never met anyone as huggable as Tommy; it seemed Tommy liked to be hugged as much as Adam liked to hug.

*******

After they had ordered their main course, Adam smiled at a clearly nervous Matt. He had no idea what Sean had told Matt because he really wasn’t that much of a hard ass, he just didn’t tolerate fools or users.

 

With a reassuring smile Adam said, “I don’t bite, Matt unless you ask me to. So how did you two meet?”

 

“Thanks, it’s a bit nerve-racking meeting you. Not because of your fame or anything,” Matt said quickly, not wanting to give the wrong impression.

 

Matt was just anxious because he was meeting Adam, his lover’s best friend and confidante, if he messed it up Sean might not forgive him. He was pleased that Adam didn’t seem to be at arrogant asshole diva he saw on TV hours ago. He supposed Adam had a right to be upset, he would hate being auctioned off as a prize himself.

 

With a wide grin Matt said, “At the park, Sean fell on me.”

 

“It wasn’t my fault that dog wrapped its leash around my legs.” Sean protested.

 

“Only you, Sean.” Adam said amused.

 

Eager to spend some more time with his best friend Sean asked, “So how long are you in town?”

 

“Only two more days, baby. I’ve got press stuff tomorrow morning and then we’re shooting the video. I need to get back to LA since I’ve got to arrange the tour. One of my dancer’s broke his foot and another has just found out she’s pregnant so I have some auditions to hold.”

 

“You organise the tour and dancers yourself?” Matt asked shocked, he thought the record company would do it.

 

Adam said nonchalantly, “I like to be hands on when it comes to my music. I just go through some set designs and wardrobes before anything is set in stone. As for auditions, I pick every member of band and dancers because if I can’t stand them, I can’t work with them. We are on tour for six months; it is a long time to be in close quarters with someone you don’t like. We’ve got eighty five concerts planned this time.”

 

“That is a lot of singing, Adam. I take it you’ll be on voice rest for a while.” Sean asked worriedly.

 

“God, I hope not. It’s torture for me. Anyway, onto happier things, like why you are looking especially happy tonight.”

 

Bracing himself for his friend’s scornful look Sean said, “We’re moving in together this weekend.”

 

Seeing Sean was really looking forward to it, Adam smiled saying, “Cool. I'm sorry to miss the party but not helping you move. Matt, you hurt my baby and I will destroy you, I can do it.”

 

“Adam!” Sean said exasperated by his best friend’s behaviour.

 

“It’s cool. I'm not going to hurt him, Adam. I love Sean and I will always love him.”

 

Adam nodded in satisfaction, he would be there to comfort Sean when the inevitable breakup occurred as had happened with the dozens of relationships his friends had gone through. A silence descended as their food was delivered.

 

Hours later Adam was on his way back to the hotel, already dreading the next night since it would be his supposed date with the desperate Peterson. At least Louis would be there to stop him from killing the man and would make sure Peterson left as soon as possible.

 

Walking into his hotel room, Adam was unsurprised to see Tommy lying asleep in his bed. Apparently, Tommy wanted some company for the night, it was a common occurrence, and they seemed to sleep in bed as often as they had sex. Adam made quick work of getting undressed and tiptoed to the bed, getting inside the covers just as Tommy opened one eye.

 

“Hey Babyboy. Sean okay?”

 

“Hey Glitterbaby. Move your pretty ass over,” Adam said with a grin.

 

Tommy moved over, letting Adam get in bed before moving so that he was half on top of Adam. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep, feeling Adam placing a chaste kiss on his head.

*******

Across town David worked furiously on his new gift for his love, he just knew the beauty of it would take Adam aback. It would make Adam forget about the short brunette slut he had slept with the night before. The slut had seduced his love into leaving the club; it wasn’t Adam’s fault that people took advantage of him. Soon David would be with Adam and would protect his love from anyone who might use him, especially his agent. He knew Ryan Seacrest had coerced Adam into going on a date with William Peterson, the man deserved to be die for his crime.

 

*******

 

Kris glared at the thin, blonde, leather clad man who was looking at him, seemingly assessing him for any weakness.

 

“Who the hell are you?” Kris said annoyed at how the man was making him feel nervous.

 

“My name is Tommy, I need to speak to you about Adam. Can I come in?” Tommy replied calmly, knowing it was the only way he would get Kris to talk to him.

 

Kris couldn’t think of why someone would come to see him about Adam unless the man was hurt or something. What if Adam had been hurt by his crazed stalker?

 

“Sure, is Adam okay?” Kris said quickly, moving aside to let the man in.

 

Tommy said seriously, “Yeah. Look, Adam is very important to me and I don’t want you fucking up his life. A couple of nights ago you met Adam and I assume he fucked you. I heard you are trying to get a music career. Is that why you slept with Adam?”

 

“Of course not! I want to make it by myself not because of who I fuck.” Kris said angrily.

 

Tommy said coldly, “That’s one point in your favour, I suppose. Look...I don’t know why but Adam likes you. There is only one thing I want to know, Kris, do you like Adam? Could you fall in love with him? I mean real love, not just an infatuation.”

 

“Adam is a nice guy. He’s nothing like I expected to be honest. I'm sorry but I don’t fall in love with anyone.”

 

“Really (!) You better change your mind soon or you’ll miss your chance with Adam. Adam is amazing and men are clamouring at the door for his attention.”

 

“Like you?” Kris said scornfully.

 

Sure, jealousy would prompt Kris to make a move Tommy licked his lips saying, “Yeah. Adam and I have a **very special** relationship. We’re going back to LA at seven Tuesday morning, for a month. Here is Adam’s number, do not give this number out to **anyone**.  You only get **one** chance at this, Kris Allen. Step up to plate or someone else will.”

 

Kris watched as Tommy walked out of his apartment, not even looking at back. Kris felt a mix of euphoria and fear at what he had just learnt. He couldn’t believe that Adam had feelings for him, that Adam wanted to be with him despite the singer’s contempt for love. The only question was whether he was strong enough to make the first step and ask Adam out on a date. He was afraid that Adam would reject him if he did ask. What if he fell in love with Adam but the man didn’t really love him back? Would Adam expect to have an open relationship because that wasn’t something Kris could accept. If he was with someone, it had to be a monogamous relationship. He couldn’t expect Adam to spend six months celibate and Kris couldn’t leave his job behind to join Adam on tour. Adam would see thousands of beautiful men who would happily cater to his every whim but he didn’t know if the man would be able to resist temptation.

 

Kris wasn’t sure if he would even fit in Adam’s world, Adam had a whole group of famous, free spirited, excitable friends and Kris wasn’t used to being around people like that. He was used to his laid back, low maintenance friends. Kris might want to be famous but he didn’t want to be famous for being Adam’s arm candy, he wanted to be recognised as a talented artist. Of course, he would be probably be accused of using Adam to get inside the music industry when he made it to the big time.

 

He held onto the piece of paper containing Adam’s number and debated what to do, he didn’t want to throw it away but at the same time, he didn’t want to use it. He needed time to think before making any decision about Adam, at least he had some time before Adam was going on tour.

 

Kris could honestly say that he didn’t like Tommy, he hated the way the blonde had used We when speaking about going back to LA. He didn’t want to hear about Tommy’s special relationship with Adam. Kris had caught Adam’s performance on the Francesca  Black show and noticed the chemistry between the bass player and Adam. If he did pursue Adam, Tommy would be competition but Kris wouldn’t let the man win.

*******

As he walked towards the hotel, Tommy thought about what had happened that morning to make him traipse around town to speak to some cynical, arrogant man about one of his dearest friends.

 

***Flashback***

 

“Lou, did Adam meet some called Kris recently?” Tommy asked not knowing if he wanted to know the answer.

 

Last night Adam had woken Tommy up calling out in his sleep, begging Kris to come back and saying he loved him. From what Tommy could see, Adam seemed oblivious to his sleep talking, so he was in two minds as to what to do about it. If this Kris could make Adam happy, then he owed it to Adam to find Kris but by doing so his position in Adam’s life could usurped and Tommy didn’t want that. First though, he had to make sure Kris was worthy of Adam’s love and attention.

 

“Yeah, a Kris Allen. He’s friends with the Sean. Why?” Louis said suspiciously.

 

“Adam just mentioned him, thanks.” Tommy said with a grin before back to his room to call Sean and find out what this Kris was like.

 

“Sean Jackson speaking,”

 

“Hi Sean, it is Tommy Ratliff.”

 

“Oh, Adam’s Tommy?”

 

Smiling at the description Tommy said, “Yeah. I don’t want you to tell anyone but Adam has met someone special.”

 

“I thought you were seeing each other?” Sean asked confused, he had walked in on numerous occasions to find them in rather compromising positions.

 

“Not really. What’s Kris Allen like?”

 

Sean said in disbelief, “You mean Kris is the guy he’s interested in? Kris doesn’t fall in love but Matt said he was really happy after a one night stand the night we went out with Adam. I take it that Adam was the one night stand?”

 

“Yep. So what is he like?” Tommy asked eagerly.

 

Trying to sum up Kris’s personality was difficult as there were so many layers to the man but Sean eventually replied. “Kind, loyal, dependable, a perfectionist when it comes o his work, but stubborn. Kris is a little...pessimistic when it comes to love, kinda like Adam. He works in a music store and he is a singer/song writer. He does light rock/pop kinda music.”

 

Reassured that Kris seemed like a decent man Tommy said quickly, “Are you going to give me his address? I need to get Kris to act on his feelings because you know Adam won’t make the first move.”

 

Sean nodded in understanding, pleased that whatever Tommy’s relationship was with Adam, it didn’t stop the man from wanting to see Adam in a new relationship. It wasn’t that Adam didn’t believe in love, he was scared of it and Sean knew they couldn’t let Adam continue to deny himself happiness.

 

After getting the address from Sean, Tommy hung up with the promise to give Sean an update on the whole helping Adam fall in love plan. Tommy grabbed his wallet and headed out to see the apparently stubborn and jaded Kris Allen.

 

***End Flashback***

*******

It had been two hours since Kris had been given the ultimatum to either ask Adam out or forget about him. Kris had no idea what to do and wondered why Adam hadn’t approached him rather than sending his apparently special friend to act in his stead.

 

Taking the bull by the horns, Kris copied the phone number into his phone before stapling the piece of paper to his journal. He didn’t want to go to phone Adam only to realise that he had lost the number, he wanted everything to go smoothly.

 

A large part of Kris’s mind was insisting that he should Adam him out because the man could only refuse. If Adam said no, it wouldn’t be that bad because he had intended to be without Adam anyway.

 

Kris grabbed his phone and decided to call the one person who always helped him, even when he thought he didn’t need help.

 

“Hi. Can I talk to you about something?

 

“Sure. What’s wrong Kristopher?”

 

“I met a guy.”

 

“What’s so bad about that?”

 

“I...I think I could really fall for him and I don’t want to. Paul hurt me so much Momma, I can’t go through that again.”

 

Kim said gently, “Oh honey, you can’t lock yourself away. You deserve to love and be loved in return. Is this man nice?”

 

“Adam is wonderful. He is so funny, kind, vulnerable yet confident and as stubborn as I am. He has beautiful blue eyes that seem to draw you in. His smile just brightens up the whole room, when he smiles, everything just feels better”

 

In Arkansas Kim Allen smiled widely, realising her son was so in love with this man without knowing it. Her job was simple. To get Kris to own his feelings and make a step, to let the love in his heart blossom.

 

“Do you think Adam returns you feelings?”

 

“I think so but I don’t know what I would do if he rejected me. He’s the first one since Paul that I’ve even considered dating and it terrifies me.”

 

“Kris, just call him. If he says no then you can go on with your life but imagine what your life could be if he said yes.”

 

“Okay, momma. Thanks for not lecturing me. I'll give you a call when I’ve spoken to Adam.”

 

“Great, honey. Just be brave Kris, you owe it to yourself to try.”

 

Kris ended the call and looked at the speed dial before taking a deep breath and pressing call. As he waited for the call to be answered, Kris started pacing, trying to think of something to say that wouldn’t make him so desperate.

 

“Hello,” Adam said with a grin as he looked in the mirror and looked over his current outfit.

 

“Hi Adam. it’s Kris...we met on Friday night.”

 

Adam stared at the phone warily, he knew that he had not given Kris his phone number so how on earth did he get it. Adam groaned at the thought of yet another stalker, one was plenty, he really didn’t need any more stress with the tour coming up.

 

“Oh hi, Kris. How did you get this number?”

 

“A friend of yours, I think his name is Tommy gave me the number.”

 

“Really (!)” Adam said glaring at the man in question who looked up at the familiar feel of Adam’s eyes on him.

 

“Yeah. Adam...i know you don’t do love and I'm sworn off it completely but I was wondering if we could have dinner again, just the two of us. I'm not saying I'm in love with you or you are in love with me but I want to get to know you. If you say no then I won’t bother you again.”

 

Adam couldn’t believe Tommy had betrayed him by giving out his personal mobile number to a virtual stranger. He would have to yell at the man for it later. Adam’s answer to Kris’s question was obvious there was no way he would go on a date. Before he could say this, Adam heard himself saying yes to the date. Apparently his subconscious had turned on him just like Tommy.

 

Flabbergasted Kris paused before saying, “Great...that’s just wow. Can we have lunch on Monday? You can pick the place or we can do something else if you want? I don’t mind.”

 

Deciding lunch was the lesser of two evils Adam answered, “Lunch sounds okay. I'll text you with the details once I’ve found somewhere we won’t be hassled.”

 

“That’s fine with me.”

 

“Good. I'll be seeing you, Kris.”

 

“Same here. Have a nice day, Adam.” Kris said sincerely before ending the call.

 

Adam put his phone back in his pocket and glared at Tommy, calling the man over with a crook of his finger.

 

“Man, you’re really in trouble,” Monte said to Tommy, noticing the anger on Adam’s face.

 

“Kinda expected that,” Tommy said honestly before walking over to Adam only for the man to drag him into one of the empty rooms in the warehouse being used for the video shoot.

 

“What the hell were you thinking when you gave Kris my phone number?” Adam snarled feeling angry and hurt that Tommy would betray his trust.

 

Tommy explained earnestly, “I was thinking about you, Adam. You know I would never hurt you. You were crying out for him in your sleep. You told him that you loved him and you sounded so happy. I want that for you, Adam. I want you to have a life filled with love and joy.”

 

“Oh, Glitterbaby, that was just a dream. It doesn’t mean that Kris and I are going to ride off into the sunset.”

 

“Well no because I can’t see you rocking the whole cowboy getup. Adam, it is just a meal. There are no strings attached. Just see if you like him, if you can get on with him then you can take it wherever you want to. We’ll be on tour soon so you will have plenty of time to get your head together. Please, I don’t want you to be miserable.”

 

“I'm not miserable, I have you. I love you, Tommy.”

 

“I love you too and you will always have me by your side but I'm not the one for you, Adam. If I was meant for you then we wouldn’t still be fucking other people for six months of the year and hiding our relationship. Adam, you are my best friend and I would do anything for you but let’s be honest with each other, we love each other but we are not **in** love.”

 

Adam had to admit that Tommy was right, he loved Tommy but he wasn’t in love with him. he still wouldn’t let Tommy fade from his life. If by some miracle, he did fall in love with Kris then the man would have to accept his close friendship with Tommy.

 

Adam couldn’t believe that he was contemplating even falling in love with somebody but he couldn’t deny the weird feelings Kris had created. He hadn’t felt this way about anyone since Vincent, and just thinking of the man made Adam want to hide. Vincent had been a mistake, a terrible mistake and one that had almost killed him. Their relationship had been wonderful for the first three months and then Vincent freaked out and lost his temper when Adam had supposedly been flirting with some random bartender. Adam hadn’t even said anything to the man apart from ordering their drinks but Vincent hadn’t believed him. That was the first night that Vincent had hurt him but it wouldn’t be the last. Adam had been trapped in that nightmare for two months before he got the strength and courage to leave and that was only with Katrina’s help.

 

Vincent stopped Adam from believing in love because he had always apologised and said how much he loved Adam after another one of his beatings. Only Katrina knew of the pain, violence and fear Adam had endured at Vincent’s hands. Adam never told anyone because he was too afraid of what people would think of him and what would happen if Vincent found out that he had told everyone. Sean had rescued him from being raped by Vincent the day they met, Adam had just let Sean believe that Vincent was nothing more than his former landlord. It was three months later that Adam had become involved with Sean in a semi-casual relationship, which had ended when Sean realised that Adam wouldn’t give his heart away and couldn’t love him in the way that Sean wanted. The breakup was perfectly amicable and they had remained firm friends.

 

“You okay?” Tommy asked concerned at the strange look on Adam’s face.

 

“Yeah. We better get to the video shoot,” Adam said with a sincere smile on his face.

 

Adam headed back for the video shoot, wondering what was going to happen on his date with Kris. He supposed it would stop him thinking of the hell that was his coerced date with Peterson in six hours. He just knew it was going to be a disaster, he hated desperate people who just bowed down this ever wish and he could tell Peterson was one of those men.

 

*******

 

Kris was going through piles of clothes to find something to wear for his date with Adam, which felt strange in his head. He had no idea what he was going to say or do, he ignored the amused and confused Matt gazing at him from the bedroom door.

 

“You look like shit,” Matt said calmly as he looked at his best friend.

 

Kris looked like he hadn’t slept that night, and coupled with the man’s fear, Matt quickly decided it must be about the one night stand a couple of days ago.

 

Kris admitted, “I feel like it. Now don’t freak out but I’ve got a dinner date.”

 

“A real date. Wow, I never thought I would see the day when you started dating again.” Matt said honestly.

 

Matt was sure the world was about to end if Kris was voluntarily going on a date, a real date that wasn’t some weird prank or blind date. He wondered briefly, if Kris was ill or on drugs because this wasn’t the Kris he knew, at least it wasn’t the Kris he had been since Paul left

 

“It’s just a date, it’s not like I love him or anything.”

 

“I didn’t mention love,” Matt said with a smirk, his friend’s words were very interesting, it looked like Kris just hadn’t realised how much he felt for his date.

 

With an easy grin Matt said, “I'll help you find something to wear because I’ve got to tell you that you may need something other than plaids shirts.”

 

“I'm sure I will find something, I do know how to dress.” Kris said quickly.

 

“Please, I know what’s in your wardrobe. So do I know this mystery man?”

 

“No. He’s just someone I met at a club.”

 

Matt smiled, “He’s obviously more than just a guy, please try not to destroy the man when you get bored.”

 

“I won’t. Now I don’t want you spreading word of this, not to anyone even Sean.” Kris said firmly, knowing Adam might have told the man already but he didn’t want people suddenly thinking he was going to act all happy and love struck.

 

“I won’t! Now, I know how you should dress for a dinner date. You need to look hot but not easy, although you are easy if truth be told. So are you going to a fancy place?” Matt said going to the closet Kris was in the middle of emptying.

 

“Yeah, he booked the restaurant. It’s that Dulce’s, I’ve never been on such a fancy date.”

 

The two friends set their work as a serene silence descended, split by the occasional hummed songs. Matt was going to make sure Kris looked perfect for the mystery man that had stole the oblivious Kris’s heart.

*******

Adam frowned when Louis walked into his bedroom with a knock, Louis never walked in his room. Adam’s immediate thought was that something had happened to his family.

 

Louis said seriously, “Adam, these are Detectives John Birch and Alex Goldstein. They need to talk to you, do you want me to stay?”

 

“It’s okay, Lou,” Adam reassured.

 

“Mr. Lambert I am Detective John Birch and this is my partner Detective Alex Goldstein. We need to talk to you about a Mr William Peterson. I believe you know him?”

 

Adam shook his head, “I wouldn’t say that, I had dinner with him yesterday. There was a stupid competition and he won. Why are you asking?”

 

“I am afraid Mr Peterson is at the hospital after being in a hit and run. What happened when you last saw him?” Detective Goldstein said, careful to remain polite, the brass wouldn’t like it if he offended another celebrity.

 

Adam answered with a shrug, “We had dinner and I had to leave halfway through because of a call from Tommy. The whole date was filmed for the Francesca show.”

 

Adam flashed back to the previous night and his disastrous date with Peterson, he could honestly say that he didn’t know that much about the man, apart from the fact that he was annoyingly needy.

 

***Flashback***

 

Wishing the night was over Adam stared at the plate in front of him, there was no way he could eat that much without getting sick. Ignoring the cameras though years of experience, he had learnt how to manipulate the camera show that it would it show what you wanted it to.

 

Once they had both ordered their food, Adam sat back and quickly assessed Peterson, noting the determined and scary look in his eyes. Adam didn’t know what it was about Peterson that set him on edge but he would listen to his instincts.

 

Once they had ordered the food, an uncomfortable silence descended as Adam glared at the man sitting opposite him. Peterson hadn’t stopped staring at him since he had walked into the restaurant, with a mix of need, desire and obsession in his eyes. Adam sighed, he so didn’t need another stalker complicating his life.

 

Eyes wide Peterson said, “I can’t believe I'm here with you.”

 

“Nor can I,” Adam muttered annoyed.

 

“Tell me everything about yourself, Angel. Please tell me something that no one knows.” Peterson said eagerly.

 

Adam said amused, “I think my life is pretty much all there for the world to gawk at. So what made you enter the competition?”

 

“I just had to meet you, I have loved you since I first heard your voice. I think we could be amazing together,” Peterson said quickly.

 

“William, to be honest I don’t see you and I having a future together. You seem like a nice guy but you’re not my type.” Adam said firmly just as his phone started ringing.

 

Adam smoothly pulled the phone from his pocket and gave an apologetic glance before answering it with relief. He had arranged for Tommy to call him an hour into the date with some crisis so he could escape.

 

“Adam speaking.”

 

“How is it going?” Tommy drawled amused, knowing already that Adam probably hated it, he could tell Adam had disliked Peterson the moment they met.

 

“Terrible. I’ll be there ASAP, see you.” Adam said relieved that he had Tommy to bail him out of dates foisted on him by Ryan.

 

Adam turned back to Peterson and said seriously, “I’ve got to go. Sorry, but someone I know is having a major crisis.”

 

“What kind of crisis?”

 

“I can’t say but it was nice meeting you,” Adam said, shaking the man’s clammy hand before heading out of the building into the waiting car with Louis by his side.

 

“Is everything okay?” Louis asked alarmed.

 

“Yeah, I just got Tommy to bail me out again. I'm going back to hang in the hotel,” Adam said smirking.

 

“Okay,” Louis said relieved.

 

***End Flashback***

 

“Okay, thanks for your help, Mr Lambert.”

 

“No problem,” Adam said with a shrug.

 

Adam watched the detectives leave the room, wondering if he should mention the weird being watched feeling he had experienced the night before. When Adam had looked around, there was no one there apart from the usual fans but there was something that made him uneasy.

*******

Pleased with how quickly he had saved Adam from the lecherous William Peterson, David Bann smiled widely. Adam would be so happy to learn how quickly he had defended his love’s honour, something no one else had done for the man. everyone else left Adam undefended to the attentions of the unscrupulous men of the world but David would always be there to protect Adam. One down and another to go but he didn’t want anyone to get suspicious so the brunette from the nightclub would have to be done carefully.  It wouldn’t take long and at least he knew the man’s address since he had followed Tommy Ratliff to the man’s apartment.  

 

Once he had removed the interloper from his Adam’s side, David would go to his love and they could start their life together. It was going to be wonderful and in a few years they could even have a perfect family.

*******

Adam resolved not to fuck Kris that night, even if it was different to his normal MO. Adam was sure the chemistry between them would disappear if they didn’t fuck, he was pretty sure that sex was the main reason he was so attracted to Kris.

 

Adam gave Tommy a nervous smile, hoping he would survive the terrifying date with Kris, he had no idea what had possessed him to say yes in the first place. Kris was slowly worming his way through Adam’s defences and it both confused and terrified him. Kris could so easily be Adam’s downfall, even if the younger man didn’t realise it. There was a part of Adam that he had never been able to silence completely that cried out for someone to love who would cherish and protect him. Adam had worked hard to ignore this urge but the longer he thought or was around Kris, the stronger the urge got.

 

“Fuck, you look even more delicious than normal. Kris is going to pounce you.”

 

“Hey, I don’t put out on the first date,” Adam said with a tart grin.

 

“Really?” Tommy said with a smirk since he and Adam had sex within days of Tommy joining the band, although Adam had made it clear it wasn’t a condition of Tommy’s employment.

 

“I guess I should get going,” Adam said feeling as though he was walking headfirst into danger.

 

Fifteen minutes later, Adam had arrived at the restaurant and walked straight to the secluded table where Kris was waiting. Adam felt his mouth water when he saw the man. a clean shaven Kris was wearing a crisp grey stripped white shirt and black dress pants, he looked just right for the dinner date, understated glamour and beauty.

 

With a soft smile Adam said, “Good evening, Kris.”

 

“Hi Adam. you look great,” Kris said seriously.

 

Their waiter appeared from out of nowhere and quickly asked for their drink order while they pondered the menu. Once they had ordered the drinks, the pair looked through the menu, sneaking looks at each other. Neither man could think of something to say since it had been so long since they had been on a date.

 

Adam let out relieved smile when the waiter returned with their drinks and took their food order. After the waiter had left, Adam decided it was up to him to break the silence since Kris was still looking at him with nervous eyes.

 

“So tell me about yourself, Kris.”

 

“There’s not much to tell. I'm twenty seven and I work in a music store. I moved here from  Arkansas when I was twenty four. How about you?”

 

“Well I am thirty one, born in San Diego now a resident of LA. You obviously know about my career. So what are your hobbies?”

 

“I play guitar and baseball. I like to spend time just relaxing with my friends.”

 

“I didn’t know you were a musician, you’ll have to play me something,” Adam said realising this was probably why Kris had asked him out.

 

Adam wasn’t going to let Kris use him as a ticket to fame, he was through with that. If Kris wanted to be famous, he could do it like everyone else and work to achieve his dream. Adam hadn’t ridden on anyone’s coattails to fame. He had worked to achieve his dream and believed every musician should do the same since ultimately it made you a stronger, more confident artist.

 

“So what about you?” Kris asked hesitantly.

 

Adam said seriously, “I spend a lot of time with my friends and working on my music. I like to sing and dance, I'm a performer to the heart. My favourite films are comedies and dramas.”

 

“So are you close to Tommy?” Kris asked unable to control himself, he needed to know if Adam was involved with Tommy because he wasn’t going to be the other man.

 

“Yeah, Tommy and I just clicked when we met. He is one of the most important people in my life, I trust him. I don’t know what I would do without him.”

 

Kris was confused by Adam’s fervent words about his relationship with Tommy, he couldn’t imagine being so dependent upon someone if they weren’t involved in a relationship. Kris had never been so close to some without sex being involved and the thought of Adam having sex with Tommy made him sick.

 

“Have you ever...slept together?”

 

“I take it that’s your way of asking if we have had sex? Yeah, Tommy and I have had sex before but that’s over,” Adam said honestly, knowing he couldn’t carry on sleeping with his friend while having some weird feelings for Kris.

 

Kris smiled widely, relieved at Adam’s honest and intense words. He didn’t know how h would have reacted if Adam had said he was still involved with Tommy.

 

Adam stopped speaking when their food arrived and a more relaxed silence fell as each man ate their food and wondered if they were doing the right thing by going on a date. Both felt uncomfortable with going on a date, since it been so long since they had dated anyone.

 

When the meal was finished, Kris smiled nervously at Adam, wondering what the next step was going to be. He could invite Adam back to his place but since he had actually going on a date, he would do the right thing and get to know Adam first. In a way, it was ironic to think that they had fucked before going on a date.

 

“This has been a great night; do you want to go for a walk?” Kris asked, hoping the fresh air would stop him from pouncing.

 

“I'm afraid that would be a bad idea since we might get mobbed,” Adam said honestly.

 

Adam felt he was losing his mind when it came to Kris, he had to end the date before he lost control. At the same time didn’t want to hurt Kris who looked just as overwhelmed as he was feeling. Adam had no idea why the thought of the younger man getting hurt upset him but he would let the man down gently.

 

“I'm had a wonderful night,” Kris said surprised to find it was true.

 

Nodding Adam said, “So have I. Do you need a lift to your place?”

 

“I’d love it since my car broke this morning,” Kris said wondering if it had been some sign that he was supposed to invite Adam into his home

 

“Sorry to hear about your car, now let’s get going.”

 

Kris nodded in agreement and the confused two walked outside, trying to get their baser instincts in check, it was neither the time nor the place for them to get frisky.

*******

Once he was inside his home, Kris leaned back against the door and tried to organise his thoughts. He had been shocked when Adam had given him a quick, passionate kiss in the car before saying goodbye, not even asking to be invited in. Kris had been slightly disappointed because he wanted to at least touch Adam but he couldn’t just beg Adam to come back. Kris resolved to be stronger than that, he re refused to be Adam’s booty call while the man was in town.

 

Five minutes later, Kris stumbled to the bathroom to shower before going to bed. Hopefully everything would make more sense in the morning, when he had a chance to calm down. He was still reeling at the wonderful date, as such he was too confused and aroused to think about everything in detail. Kris got in bed and closed his eyes, willing himself not to think about Adam knowing he wouldn’t be able to sleep otherwise.

******

Adam walked into his hotel room to find Tommy watching M*A*S*H, clearly the older man had been waiting for Adam to get back.

 

“So how did it go?” Tommy asked knowing it hadn’t been too bad since Adam didn’t text him for rescue.

 

“Okay. He looked great and we had a real conversation. God, Tommy, what am I doing? He is going to end up destroying me. This is why I don’t go on dates, one night stands are safer.”

 

“I won’t let him do that to you and you need someone, Adam. You need someone who will be there for you, who will recognise what an amazing, beautiful, loving man you are.”

 

“You already do that?” Adam asked unsure of if this was Tommy’s way of saying he had enough of being with Adam.

 

Tommy said bluntly, “I do and that will never change but we won’t be together like that, Adam. Let’s be honest here, if we were going to really be together then we would have done it before now.”

 

“I just don’t want him to hurt me, I don’t want him to love me.” Adam whispered.

 

Gently Tommy queried, “What’s so scary about love?”

 

“Love means pain, Tommy. People say they love you to excuse hurting you, as if that makes it all better. My first serious boyfriend said he loved me. I believed him so much, even when he hurt me or scared me, I believed he loved me. It took me a while to realise that he didn’t mean it, that loving me was supposed to make punching me around acceptable.”

 

Tommy snarled at the realisation that Adam had suffered domestic abuse, he knew it was something that still haunted Adam and explained why he was so against love. Adam now associated love with pain, something Tommy would rid him off and hopefully Kris could help with.

 

“Oh, Adam. No one will ever do that to you again, I promise.”

 

Adam bowed his head, hearing the truth in his friend’s words. Tommy would protect him. Maybe Kris could do the same but in order for that to happen, Adam would have to bare his soul to the younger man. he couldn’t do it now, he needed to speak to Kris, to know that the man was true.

 

Tommy patted the space next to him and together they watched M*A*S*H, their minds on the recent revelations.

*******

Adam woke up with the images from his dreams still in his mind, he couldn’t get the image of he and Kris attending the Oscars out of his mind. Kris had looked so beautiful in his dream, wearing a grey and black suit with a delightful smile that made Adam want to immortalise in song.

 

Adam quickly got out of bed and organised what he was going to wear, he was going back to LA in a few hours. The distance would prevent him from seeking Kris out, allowing him to analyse how he felt about Kris and if they realistically could have a future together. As terrifying as the thought of a relationship may be Adam could only risk going into one if they realistically had a chance of a lasting relationship.

 

Once dressed Adam picked up his phone, surprised to see a text message from an unknown number, he opened it with trepidation wondering if David had found his number again. Adam was bewildered and a little excited to see it was a message from Kris, he didn’t think the man would be getting in touch with him so quickly. Adam read the message and couldn’t help but smile.

 

**I don’t know what the hell I am doing, Adam, but I wanted to let you know that I had a great time last night. I was wondering if we could keep in touch for a while, nothing serious if you don’t want it to be but I want to get to know you. I like you Adam. Speak to you soon, Kris.**

 

Adam quickly texted back, unsure as to how to put into words what he was feeling. He didn’t want to confuse Kris, but he truly wanted to get to know the man. He had a feeling Kris could become a good friend even if they didn’t start dating.

 

**I’d love to talk to you. I don’t know what my schedule is yet though, so I may have to cut some conversations short. I always have my phone on me though. Last night was good. Adam.**

 

Clamping down on the urge to delete the message to save himself from Kris, Adam pressed send before putting his phone back into his pocket and heading out of the door. He wasn’t in the mood for breakfast, he could grab something to eat on the plane if necessary.

*******

Kris looked down at the text from Adam and couldn’t help but smile, he couldn’t believe listening to his mom’s advice had paid off. He wouldn’t be telling her that though, she would never let him forget it.

 

Adam made Kris feel things he had thought he would never feel again. The man was such a confusing enigma that Kris wondered if he would ever get to know the real Adam. Their date the night before had been amazing but he had felt the shield Adam had erected to prevent him from getting too close. He didn’t like how Adam was shielding himself, but rationalised it was probably due to Adam’s experiences with fame. The man had probably met thousands of people seeking to use him for their mercurial needs.

 

Kris dressed quickly and headed out to work, feeling a little more relaxed and happier than normal, it was alarming how just thing about Adam could make him feel so cheerful and calm. He had never had such a visceral response to anyone before, not even Paul, the supposed love of his life had so drastically affected his moods.

*******

Three weeks later Adam was in New York, for his first tour date and feeling happier than he had been in years. He and Kris had exchanged emails and talked on the phone for at least five hours a week since they had parted in San Francisco. It was both terrifying and exciting to get each call and email from Kris, the man was so gentle, sincere and kind that Adam was starting to think perhaps  he could let Kris inside a little more without the man turning him away. Although he and Kris had talked a lot, they were careful not to get too deep into their reasons against love, glossing over that issue with ease, spending more time on discussing what they had been doing, the latest music out and their families.

 

Adam wanted so much to discuss how confused he was about his feelings for Kris but the only one he could talk to was Tommy and he didn’t think it was fair to spend so much time blathering on to his friend. Although Tommy had never said anything, Adam knew the blonde was scared of losing him, of losing their close friendship but Adam wouldn’t let that happen. He could have both Tommy and Kris in his life, it wasn’t like he and Tommy had a romantic relationship, so Kris wouldn’t feel threatened by Tommy if of course, he and Kris started a romantic relationship.

 

Adam couldn’t call his relationship with Kris a romantic one since they hadn’t exactly spent much time together or indicated they regarded each other as anything more than friends but Adam knew he could fall for Kris so easily. He was just debating if the payload was worth the risk. No, Kris was just a friend, admittedly one of his most important friends.

*******

Kris snatched a tabloid magazine from Megan’s hands, he never read the trash but the blonde seemed to read it religiously and relished in telling them all the latest gossip.

 

The front page of the magazine screamed out in large red text **Angel Lambert Finds True Love**. Kris flipped through the pages of the magazine until he got to the middle pages that showed Adam and Tommy dancing against each other, the second depicted Tommy flush against Adam who had his hands in the bassist’s hair whilst kissing his neck. The largest and most horrifying picture to Kris showed Adam and Tommy lying in bed, both apparently naked.

 

Kris felt as though he was suffocating as he looked at the pictures, he couldn’t believe this was happening, he couldn’t believe Adam had lied to him. He had gone against his instincts and let Adam into his life, into his heart and Adam was just stringing him along. He and Adam had only been dating for weeks  and Adam was already brazenly cheating on him, Adam was probably fucking Tommy every chance they got, the pair were probably even laughing at how gullible Kris was to fall for Adam’s lies. He should never have believed Adam’s explanation that he and Tommy were great friends who had sex together in the past but that was over.

 

“Damn, I’ve got to call my mom,” Kris said, needing to escape so that he could call Adam and confront him.

 

At the nods and the concerned look from Matt, Kris walked outside and took his phone from his pocket. Walking down a nearby alley so that he wasn’t overheard, Kris pressed his speed dial and waited for Adam to answer, feeling his pain and anger growing with each second that passed.

 

“Hi honey,” Adam said with a wide smile.

 

Kris took a deep breath saying coldly, “Don’t even start Adam. I trusted you, I let you into my life and you used me, you sick bastard!”

 

Confused Adam said quickly, “WHAT? Kris, I don’t know what you are talking about. I would never do that to you. I...I care about you. I would never hurt you.”

 

“I don’t want to listen to your lies. I was so fucking stupid to believe you cared for me, that you could be with just me. No, you just have to fuck the nearest available body. Do you enjoy pretending to be a kind, loving man instead of the abusive, manipulating slut you are?”

 

Adam gasped in pain at what he was hearing, with each of Kris’s angry, venomous words, Adam felt another part of himself break. He couldn’t understand why Kris was hurting him so much, he hadn’t done anything wrong.

 

“Please, Kris. I don’t understand. Just tell me what’s wrong,” Adam said desperately

 

Kris snarled, “You are what’s wrong. You are nothing but a cold hearted, amoral asshole who just uses people and then betrays them.”

 

“I’ve never betrayed you. Please, Kris,” Adam said hurt, desperate to find out what he had done so he could get back the kind Kris he had come to know

 

“I hate you, Adam. I never want to see you or hear from you again,” Kris said coldly, ignoring Adam’s hitching sobs.

 

Kris couldn’t let Adam’s crocodile tears get to him, he wouldn’t give Adam another chance to hurt him. he should have gone with instincts and never asked Adam out on a date, the man was clearly out to use and abuse everyone he met whilst pretending to be a nice, decent, trustworthy, fragile man. He had to admit that he had fallen for Adam’s con but no more would he be at Adam’s beck and call.

 

Adam let the phone fall from his hands as he surrendered completely to his pain, uncaring of the tears falling from his face. Adam couldn’t breathe, he felt broken, all he could think about was Kris saying that he hated him.

*******

Tommy walked into Adam’s room and stopped in shock at the sight of Adam, sitting on the floor, tears streaming down the man’s face. Adam looked so broken and lost, Tommy could only think of one person who could his best friend so much pain. Clearly, Kris had done something to crush Adam’s spirit, Tommy swore the next time he saw Kris, he was going to hit the man. He had warned Kris not to mess Adam around, it was obvious to anyone who got to see the Adam behind the mask, the beautiful, loving man who was so terrified of love.

 

“Babyboy, what the hell has Kris done to you!” Tommy said sadly before saying gently, “Let’s get you to bed.”

 

Tommy gently and efficiently undressed Adam and coaxing the man to lie down, hopefully some sleep would help Adam heal. Removing everything but his boxers, Tommy quickly got inside the bed and gently took Adam into his arms, squeezing gently when he felt Adam’s tears on his chest. Kris had managed to break Adam.

 

Tommy murmured, “It’s okay, Babyboy. I'm not going to let you go, just sleep and we can deal with everything in the morning.”

 

“He hates me, Tommy. He called me a slut. Why would he do that?”

 

“I don’t know, Adam but you are none of those things. You are amazing in every way and I want you to remember that.”

 

“He hurt me so much.”

 

“I know, Babyboy. Just go to sleep, I'll be here.”

 

“Thank you,” Adam said sincerely, knowing he wouldn’t be able to sleep without someone to hold him who he could trust completely.

 

******* A

 

Tommy warily took the magazine from a smirking Monte, wondering what could have made the man so amused. He had feeling that whatever it was would mean trouble for him. Tommy felt sick as he read the headline, he had feeling this was what made Kris freak out. Hoping Adam wouldn’t appear, Tommy opened the magazine and stared at the pictures of he and Adam. Most of the pictures were harmless and made him smile but the last one was damning. He cursed understanding why Kris had freaked out, although nothing could justify how cruel he had been to Adam. Tommy knew it was just because Kris was every bit as scared about being in a relationship with Adam but he still wanted to hit the man. Tommy took a deep breath, knowing someone had to speak to Kris soon and explain before Adam broke completely. He knew Kris probably wouldn’t want to speak to him since Kris was under the illusion that he was having an affair with Adam. Tommy would make the man hear him, even if he had to convince Sean to tie the man up to stop him from putting the phone down.

 

Taking his phone out, Tommy was thankful that he had copied the number from Adam’s phone, not that Adam knew about it. Tommy had decided to copy it on a whim, wanting to have some way to contact Kris should anything happen to upset Adam. Walking away from the table where the rest of the band was eating breakfast, Tommy dialled the number trying to keep his temper under control. He couldn’t lose his temper with Kris since Adam seemed to truly care for him, he wanted Adam to be happy meaning Kris had to come back into his friend’s life. Tommy truly didn’t think Kris deserved Adam’s forgiveness but it wasn’t up to him but he loved Adam so he would try to sort out the mess.

 

“Hi,” Kris said tiredly, he had called off work sick and wanted to be alone so he could try to get over Adam.

 

“Kris, it is Tommy. Don’t hang up, we need to talk.” Tommy said calmly.

 

Kris said outraged, “I have nothing to say to you. Have you called to brag about how you have got Adam all to yourself now?”

 

Tommy snarled, “Kris, just fucking shut up and listen. I take it you saw the article about Adam and I. Look, what colour was Adam’s hair in the article’s last photograph?”

 

Unable to stop the picture from coming to the forefront of his mind Kris said, “Black.”

 

“Okay, what colour is Adam’s hair in every picture and live performance you have seen since we came back to LA?”

  
“Black with purple streaks,” Kris said aghast, realising how wrong he had been.

 

Kris felt his blood turn to ice in his veins as he remembered what he had said the night before, how much he had hurt Adam. He could remember Adam’s broken tears and pleas for an explanation. He had delighted in Adam’s sobs at time because he wanted to feel as much pain as he was but Adam was innocent. Adam hadn’t done anything wrong or betrayed him. He had lost Adam because of his jealousy, because he was so quick to jump to conclusions.

 

“Yeah, Adam dyed his hair a couple of days after we came back to LA. I know he sent you a picture of it. Adam and I haven’t had sex together since before your date. Adam would never do that to you. Do you realise what you have done to him? He was crying so much last night that he made himself sick. You have broken him.”

 

“I...I think, I was so angry, I never realised. God, he must hate me.” Kris whispered, disgusted at his behaviour.

 

Tommy said honestly, “He should but he doesn’t. Adam is like that, he can’t just switch off his feelings and once he lets you in, you will always be in his heart. I don’t think you deserve him but I know Adam cares about you so I am going to give you one more chance. You hurt Adam again and I'll make sure you are completely obliterated from his life. Can you come to New York today? I’ll pay for it.”

 

Kris nodded saying quickly, “Yeah. I need to see Adam and explain. I can’t believe I did this to him.”

 

“Nor can I since you know how much it took for Adam to trust you. I'm giving you one chance to make it right. I'll text you with the details,” Tommy said ending the call and concentrating on calming himself down.

 

It went against every one of his protective instincts to invite Kris out to see Adam. After this he would not help Kris again, he would keep Adam safe and help his friend find someone else, even it took years. Of course, he wouldn’t give Kris a room on their floor. He wanted Adam to have space away from Kris, in case the man hurt his friend again. Tommy lost his trust in Kris, he would watch he man carefully now to make sure he didn’t hurt Adam again. If Kris had taken a moment to let Adam speak the night before, all of the pain could have been avoided. Tommy had spent the night trying to soothe Adam, helpless when Adam’s tears made him vomit, he would not let Adam suffer like that again.

*******

Adam walked into the room where his friends were still having breakfast, giving a weak smile, seeing no one believed. Adam picked up a discarded magazine on the table, reading the headline with horror. He opened the magazine and stared down at the photographs and realised why Kris has been so angry and convinced he was sleeping with Tommy. Looking at the photographs should have told Kris that they were not recent photographs since Adam had sent Kris a photograph of new hairstyle on April 21st. Kris had even remarked on the colour saying it made Adam’s eyes look bluer.

 

“He saw...I’ve got to...what should I do?” Adam asked his friends quickly.

 

“Is this about the guy who upset you?” Monte asked, having faintly heard Adam’s sobs the previous night.

 

Monte had been intent on going to help Adam, when he just heard the sound of Tommy’s soft voice. He had settled back down to sleep, knowing Adam would be okay for the night but he would be there to help when Adam woke up. Adam needed protecting sometimes, once the man let people inside his life,  Adam was easily hurt by those in his inner circle. Monte had decided it was the reason Adam kept such a strong mask between him and the world, not wanting anyone to see his vulnerable side.

*******

Kris fell back into the sofa, unable to believe what he had done, how ruthlessly he had behaved towards the man he was starting to fall for. He would have to make Adam forgive him, if that were possible, he could understand if Adam never wanted to see him again.

 

Kris rushed to his wardrobe and threw clothes into a suitcase, not caring what h was throwing in or what state the clothes were packed in. He didn’t have time to mess around doing mundane stuff, he had to be ready to leave  as soon as he got Tommy’s message, he had to fix this, he had fix Adam.

 

Realising he had to call of work Kris reluctantly called the store.

 

“High Notes, store manager Jaden speaking. How can I help?”

 

“Hi Jaden. It’s Kris, I’ve got to go out of town for a family emergency.” Kris said firmly.

 

Jaden said sceptically, “Really (!) Convenient since you supposedly are too ill to even get out of bed. If you don’t turn up tomorrow, you can consider this your two weeks’ notice.”

 

“Fine,” Kris said calmly ending the call.

 

Kris knew that going to New York and Adam would mean the end of his job but he had to go, he couldn’t let Adam continue to hurt because of his actions. Maybe he could convince Matt to hire him to work in his restaurant, he didn’t really like being a waiter but any job was better than none. Kris jumped as his phone beeped loudly indicating he had a text message, he opened it quickly and was relieved to see his flight information there. He had to leave for the airport right away if he wanted to make his flight, he would be cutting it close but he had to make it.

*******

Adam sighed as he went about getting ready for the scheduled interviews, Ryan had organised saying it would be a great way to launch his tour. Adam didn’t see the point since his tour had sold out and he preferred not to do interviews on the first day of his tour as he was always too worked up, buzzing in anticipation. The interviews always ended up with him looking silly and the interviewers treating him like a hyperactive child.

 

This time Adam didn’t want to do the interview because he was still feeling broken and hurt by Kris’s accusations. Adam could act but he didn’t think he was good enough to hide his pain from the rest of the world when he hurt so much, when his heart and spirit was shattered into a thousand pieces. The only solution was for someone to accompany him, Tommy was the logical choice because he knew the reason for Adam’s pain but it would only cause the rumours to be regarded as fact. Ryan was in town he didn’t want the man with him because the man always tried to vet the questions.

 

“If you don’t mind, can you come with me to the interview? It won’t take long,” Adam begged, ready for Tommy to say no.

 

Tommy nodded, figuring the interviews would give him time to make sure someone met Kris at the airport and discretely got Kris into the hotel without Adam’s knowledge. He had a feeling Kris wouldn’t want to see him anytime soon. He knew Kris had been mistrustful of him since the day they met.

 

“Great. We better get going. I’ve got four magazine interviews and one radio phone in interview. I can do that on the way back if necessary. I can’t believe Ryan did this today, it’s going to take hours.”

 

Once they were inside the car and Adam was distracted by the wonder that is Twitter, Tommy quickly typed a message to Monte, knowing the man would get Kris without asking any questions. Monte was great at keeping secrets and would do anything to help Adam. It wasn’t a surprise since most people who knew Adam wanted to protect him.

 

When they arrived at the first interview, Tommy checked his watch, seeing Kris should be in the air. He hoped the man had made it to the airport, it was the first available flight and he hadn’t wanted to book a later one in case Kris got cold feet.

 

“Hello Angel, my name is Harry Ellis. I see you have brought someone to your interview today.”

 

“Yep. This is my best friend, Tommy.” Adam said nodding.

 

“ You and Tommy first kissed at the AMA’s, after which you said Tommy was straight. I suppose if anyone could turn some guy gay it would be you,” Harry said smirking.

 

Incensed by the accusation Tommy said calmly, “Adam hasn’t turned me into anything. I have known I am bisexual for years, I just wasn’t comfortable with coming out at that point. I asked Adam to say I was straight because I was scared about how people would react.”

 

Writing down the bassist’s words Harry asked, “So are you dating?”

 

Knowing he couldn’t go into the whole friends with benefits relationship Adam calmly replied, “Nope. We are affectionate with each other but that doesn’t mean we are dating. I love Tommy but I am not ** _in_** love with him.”

 

“What about the picture of you two in bed together naked?”

 

Adam shrugged interjected, “We had our boxers on actually, Harry. Sorry if that disappoints anyone! People can sleep in the same bed without having sex. Being on tour for six months can be lonely and I don’t see any problem with being with close to people you love and trust. I am not seeing anyone. I want to focus on my tour, we’ve got more dates than ever before and I want to make each show amazing.”

 

“Okay, thank for talking to me,” Harry said with a smile.

 

Six hours later, Adam was ready to scream to the world to leave him alone about love. because it made him think about Kris.  It was only now that Kris had ended their relationship as it where, that Adam realised he was in love with Kris, he had just been too stubborn to realise it. Now it didn’t matter how he felt about Kris because the man wouldn’t speak to him. He had periodically tried to call Kris only to get through to voicemail. He hadn’t left a message because he couldn’t say what he needed to a machine, he needed to speak to Kris and reason with the man.

 

On the way back to the hotel, Tommy felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, a quick look at it showed that Kris was at the hotel. Tommy smiled, now Kris was here, there was a chance of Adam being happy again. of course, it depended upon if Adam would take the risk of letting Kris in again, he could understand why Adam would be reluctant to take such a big risk.

*******

Kris paced Adam’s large and beautiful hotel room, desperately thinking of way’s he could make up for his heinous behaviour. He could understand if Adam would refuse to listen to him, he would do the same thing where he in Adam’s place. Tommy’s words had given him hope though, since the man knew more about Adam’s behaviour than he did. If this worked, Kris would have to find some way of thanking Tommy for helping him. Kris had hated Tommy since they met, fuelled by insecurity and jealousy, it was now clear that Tommy was Adam’s staunch friend who would do anything to make Adam happy. Kris wasn’t oblivious to Tommy’s feelings, he knew the man was in love with Adam but had accepted a close friendship instead of pursuing Adam. Kris would never have been so noble, he would have done everything he could to destroy anyone who wanted Adam.

 

As the door started to open, Kris sat down on the sofa and waited for Adam’s reaction. He would be amazed if the man didn’t have Louis kick him out. Adam just walked in the door and stared at Kris, looking into the man’s eyes, Kris could see the haunted look and pain he had inflicted. Tommy was right, he had broken a part of Adam, but he would heal Adam’s wounds.

 

Adam stared at Kris, confused as to why the man was in his room, his heart racing as the man calmly looked back at him. A part of Adam wanted to run front the room, from the pain Kris’s presence brought but he knew that this might be the only chance he had to make Kris understand he hadn’t done anything wrong. He should have warned Kris when they started to get close about how ruthless, destructive and dangerous the press were, about how they could distort everything just to improve their sales.

 

“What are you doing here?” Adam asked scared and hopeful at the same time.

 

Ashamed Kris said seriously, “I came to apologise and ask your forgiveness. I was an asshole who flew off the handle at the first sign of trouble.”

 

“You wouldn’t even listen to me. You just attacked me.” Adam said lowly.

 

Kris said bluntly, “I know and I am so sorry. I didn’t mean a word of it, I just wanted you to hurt as much as I was hurting.”

 

Eyes bright with unshed tears Adam said, “You called me a slut, Kris. I have been honest with you from the start about my past and I told you that I wasn’t going to fuck around because I wanted to get to know you. You just don’t trust me.”

 

Kris pleaded, “I trust you, it’s myself I don’t trust. I...I haven’t let myself feel this way about a man for a long time and no one had made me feel like you do. I love you and I couldn’t believe that you would want to be with me. I am so different to you and I don’t deserve a man as wonderful as you.”

 

“You said that you hated me, I don’t know if I can forget that.” Adam said shortly,.

 

Flinching at Adam’s pain and anger Kris said fervently, “I understand that but the truth is that I love you. I have for a while but I was just too scared to tell you because I didn’t want to be rejected. I don’t deserve another chance and I can understand why you would say no, but please can you give me another a chance?”

 

Voice wavering Adam said, “I...If I do, what’s to stop you freaking out again when some report comes out saying I am dating someone because they will happen. I can’t control the press and they have a tendency to make stuff up about me.”

 

“I can’t promise that I won’t be upset if something happens again but I can promise that I will talk to you. I promise not to get upset about your relationship with Tommy. I understand how important he is to you . Tommy is just an amazing, selfless friend, a better one than I ever imagined. Tommy was the one who called me up and made me see reason.”

 

“Good,” Adam said seriously before taking a deep breath, “Okay, I'll take you back but if you hurt me again then you are dead to me. I love you, Kris but I won’t let you destroy me again.”

 

Kris said fervently, “I know and I won’t. I am going to spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love, want and trust you.”

 

Kris ran to his love, uncertain if Adam would accept a kiss so soon after their reunion but he needn’t of worried as Adam pulled him into a passionate desperate kiss. The kiss was filled with their hope, fear, love and need, it was a kiss that they would never forget. With the kiss, Kris vowed that he would be the man Adam deserved and would overcome his insecurities.

 

********

 

Adam smiled as he lay in Kris’s arms, he had to be up for a sound check in just under an hour but he was content to soak up Kris’s presence. A part of him feared that Kris would leave again, the feeling would probably haunt him for a while, until he had truly managed to overcome the pain Kris inflicted. Adam wasn’t naive, he knew it wouldn’t be all sunshine and rainbows just because he and Kris had admitted they loved each other, between them, they had enough issues to write a tear-jerking bestseller novel. Adam’s hope was that they would be strong enough to get through whatever dark times lay ahead with the support of each other, their family and friends.

 

Looking up at Adam Kris said softly, “I like your eyebrows. You have the most amazing way of arching them when you are amused and make you look so sexy. Your laugh is beautiful, uninhibited, infectious and dirty all at the same time.”

 

Adam grinned, “Thanks, I think.”

 

A knock on the door caused Adam to look up and shout, “Who is it?”

 

“The man who is trying to save your career,” Ryan said curtly.

 

Adam said passionately, “Fuck. Kris, just ignore whatever Ryan says. He is an obnoxious ass most of the time. We don’t have to move unless you want to; I'd be telling Ryan about you now anyway.”

 

Kris nodded in agreement, wondering just how bad this Ryan could be if Adam was warning him. He had never heard Adam speak so negatively about someone he knew on a personal level.  

 

Ryan walked into the bedroom, mouth falling open in shock and dismay at the sight of Adam laying, no cuddling with a guy. Ryan’s thoughts immediately went to what he could do to stop people finding out Adam was seeing a man, which he appeared to care for as bizarre as that was.

 

“What do you want, Ryan?” Adam asked not moving from his place on the bed, tightening his hold around Kris’s waist.

 

“I'm here about the Tommy disaster. Who is that?” Ryan said glaring at Kris.

 

“This is my...boyfriend, Kris Allen.”

 

“Your WHAT? No, Adam.”

 

“I thought you wanted me to have a boyfriend,” Adam said with a grin.

 

“I do but one I have chosen for you. One the public will like who will improve your status.”

 

“Kris is my boyfriend and you have no say in our relationship. The public will love him.”

 

“Fine but he better not have anything in his past that will damage your image.”

 

“What the fuck do you want?” Adam said tiredly, he wasn’t in the mood to deal with Ryan’s attitude problem.

 

“I need to know if there is any chance of Tommy suing you for sexual harassment?” Ryan said honestly.

 

Adam snarled, “What the hell are you smoking, Ryan? Tommy would never do that to me. We are friends and sex was just another part of our relationship.”

 

Ryan snorted, “You may say your friends but once he realises how much money he can get from you that will change. I have seen it happen to a lot of people and I will not let any bass player ruin everything I have worked so hard.”

 

“Tommy is a true friend, not that you know anything about them. By the way, you haven’t worked for anything, all you do is try to manipulate me. I am not your puppet.”

 

“Adam, I am your agent. I am only trying to make you into the star you should be.”

 

“Bullshit. I’ve the show to get ready for, Ryan. I'll speak to you whenever I feel like it,” Adam said dismissing the man.

 

Ryan glared at Kris, the man was going to destroy all of his plans, he could not allow that. Adam could not be allowed to have a relationship, it would make Adam too uncontrollable. He couldn’t let anyone but himself influence Adam’s behaviour.

 

After Ryan stormed out of the door, Adam let go of  Kris and reluctantly stood up. He needed to get ready for the sound check, and meet up with the rest of his tour family. He should really introduce Kris to everyone and he was sure Tommy would want to know his match making had worked.

 

Adam said with a sigh, “I need to get to the venue. Do you want to come with me? You can watch the sound check and rehearsal. Would you like to meet my glamily?”

 

“That would be great. What’s a glamily?” Kris said quickly, he would probably stay for the show, if Adam didn’t mind. He wanted to see Adam doing what he loved.

 

Adam said honestly, “My tour family. Everyone on tour has become my family, we spend a lot of time together and you can’t help but learn to care for each other.”

 

“So how long do you normally tour for?” Kris asked realising that it would be a regular occurrence.

 

Kris didn’t like the thought of Adam being away from him for months at a time, it was bad enough that he would be losing Adam so soon after reuniting. He wondered how he could broach the subject of him moving to LA once Adam’s tour was finished. Kris couldn’t expect Adam to move to San Francisco given Adam’s career and living in LA would make it easier for his to pursue his own dream.

 

Adam answered softly, “Six months a year. I normally do a three-month US tour in the spring and a three-month international tour in the fall. This year I just decided to do one long tour. It is hard work but I love my job.”

 

“Wow. I guess we won’t see much of each other for a while,” Kris said sadly.

 

“You could come out to some shows. I cannot spend six months without seeing you, Kris. We’re doing three shows in San Francisco anyway.”

 

Kris said quickly, “That would be good. I'm going to miss you. Could I come and see you for a couple of weeks when you are abroad? I haven’t booked any vacation leave yet, so we can work it around your tour.”

 

It had taken two years but Kris had saved $3000 for a new guitar, he would happily use it to pay for a holiday with Adam. Kris the thought of spending a long time without Adam was torturous, he didn’t want to lose Adam now that he had the man in his arms.

 

Adam grinned widely, “Of course you can, I was going to suggest it myself. We will be using the record label’s plane so no one will mind.”

 

“Great. I guess we had better get going,” Kris said smiling, wondering how Adam’s friends would react to him.

 

Kris was sure they would realise he was the one who had upset Adam which wouldn’t endear him to them. He didn’t want them to hate him since it would make his life with Adam so much harder. Kris knew that Tommy would be on slightly supportive of him, the man probably didn’t like him but Tommy seemed willing to put that aside for Adam.

*******

“Calm down, Kris. They are going to love you, who wouldn’t? Adam reassured, putting an arm around his boyfriend as the car pulled to a stop.

 

“I hope so,” Kris said honestly.

 

Louis opened the car door and Adam got out first followed by Kris who swallowed at the bodyguard’s hard look. Louis’s eyes promised pain if Kris should do anything to hurt Adam again. Kris wondered just how many enemies he had made due to his thoughtless, fear fuelled behaviour.

 

Holding onto Kris’s hand, Adam sighed as he felt the tension in his man’s body. He couldn’t understand why Kris was so scared, his family wasn’t that scary and Kris had a charm that few people could withstand. As soon as they walked backstage, four pairs of eyes swivelled to look at them.

 

“Hey everyone. I’d like you all to meet my boyfriend, Kris Allen. Kris this is Camila Grey, Longineu W. Parsons, **Monte Pittman and you know, Tommy Ratliff**. ”

 

Monte glared at Kris, this was the man who had made Adam cry, he couldn’t believe Adam had forgiven the man but the hadn’t’ seen Adam fall in love for years. This Kris was the first man Adam had introduced as his boyfriend in year, he found it interesting that Tommy knew Kris, but judging by the glare, the bassist didn’t think much of Kris. Monte wondered how this was going to affect Tommy’s relationship with Adam? He didn’t want to see Tommy hurt or leave the band. He didn’t think Adam or Tommy could cope without the other, they were dangerously co-dependent.

 

“Nice to meet you. So how did you meet?” Monte said politely.

 

“We hooked up in a club,” Adam said with a smirk.

 

“So what do you do, Kris?” Longineu said, wanting to make the man wasn’t using Adam.

 

“I work in a music store,” Kris said quickly, not mentioning he was a musician in case they got the wrong idea.

 

Tommy said quickly, “You’re looking better, Adam. Did Ryan find you; he was on a rip about something.”

 

“Yeah, the ass wanted to know if you were going to sue me?”

 

“Why the fuck would he think that?” Tommy asked confused since he would never think about doing such a thing.

 

Adam shrugged, “Who knows? This is Ryan, we’re talking about.”

 

“So are you staying for the show?” Monte asked, pining Kris with a hard look.

 

Kris nodded, “Yeah.”

 

“Kris, why don’t you find a seat in the front? You can tell me what you think of the song.” Adam said, already getting into performance mode.

 

Kris nodded, pulling Adam into a quick and passionate kiss before following Adam’s suggestion.

 

Once Kris had left, the band turned to Adam with varying looks of amazement at Adam’s behaviour. Adam weathered the looks with a sigh, despite what everyone seemed to think, he wasn’t a fragile flower and Kris wasn’t out to use him.

 

“Kris is a wonderful man, please don’t give him a hard time. I lo...love him,” Adam said seriously.

 

Monte said in shock, “Okay but if he hurts you, all bets are off.”

 

“Tommy, can I  talk to you?” Adam said, ignoring the alarmed looks from the rest of the band.

 

Tommy nodded and let Adam lead him towards his dressing room so they could talk without someone overhearing. Tommy was pleased Adam had taken Kris back, the man seemed to make Adam happy judging y the look in Adam’s eyes. Once they were in the dressing room, Tommy turned expectantly to Adam, anticipating being raked over the coals for interfering. Adam liked to be in control of his life and this was the first time Tommy had taken the control and made a decision affecting \Adam without discussing it with his friend first.

 

Adam kissed his friend’s cheek saying, “Tommy, thank you for doing this. I should be mad at you for going behind my back but I'm not.”

 

“Good. I just wanted to make you happy and Kris will do that. I just don’t want him to take you away from me,” Tommy said bluntly.

 

“Not going to happen. You are an amazing man, Tommy Ratliff.”

 

“So are you, Adam Lambert.” Tommy said with a smile.

 

Adam scooped Tommy into a tight hug, he was lucky to have such an amazing, selfless man in his life. He had no way to repay Tommy for doing this, for helping him when everything seemed lost. Adam’s only regret was that Tommy had no one to hold him when he got lonely. Adam would still hold Tommy in his arms while they slept with him but they would not be having sex and sometimes you needed that physical reassurance when you were on tour. He would have to find someone who could do that for Tommy, starting with the rest of the crew.

*******

David snarled as he looked at the pictures showing Adam being stolen away from him, this couldn’t be happening. It was all wrong, Adam was his! No one else was allowed to touch Adam, allowed to kiss his soft, luscious lips. He couldn’t let it continue, he had to make Adam see the truth, that he was the only one worthy of Adam.

 

David quickly packed his bag for the long trip that he would have to make, it would be messier than he had planned but he had to make the man suffer. David was briefly concerned about how this would affect Adam’s music, he knew that his love’s sensitive soul would not understand that the man had to die. He loved Adam’s singing and couldn’t bear the thought of never hearing it again.

 

He was lucky they were in New York, the ideal place for his rescue mission. It was a large enough city that no one would give him a second thought, giving him the time and space he needed to escape. Taking a deep breath, David went out to the garage to make sure the locks on his cab were working correctly, he couldn’t risk losing his prey.

*******

Kris watched amazed, proud and aroused as Adam sang and gyrated on stage. He could see how much Adam loved performing; his eyes seemed to sparkle with joy and happiness. He flushed when Adam gave him a quick, lusty, sexy smile. Judging by the look on Adam’s face, he doubted they would be getting much sleep that night.

 

Kris wondered if performing always got Adam so aroused, if so, how would Adam deal with such arousal during the tour? As soon as he thought that, voice piped up in his head suggesting phone and webcam sex. The idea of it was enough to make Kris hard, imaging Adam touching himself for Kris, hearing Adam lose control.

 

A sweat drenched Adam walked off the stage, the calls and shouts of his fans still in his mind. He ignored the knowing smirks from his band and crew as he pulled Kris into a passionate kiss, he knew a kiss wasn’t enough; he wanted to be inside Kris. Performing always made him aroused, the power he had over his fans and the energy from them always aroused him. Nothing could compare to the thrill, excitement and energy that came with performing on stage.

*******

Kris gasped when Adam pushed him inside the room, his mind a haze of lust, need and heat, all he could think about was Adam. He had no idea how they had gotten back from the concert, and he honestly didn’t care, all he wanted was to feel Adam’s skin on his. Their lips met in hot, passionate kisses as they walked backward to the bedroom, unwilling to be separated even for an instant.

 

Adam pawed at Kris’s shirt needing the man naked and underneath him as soon as possible, he laughed dirtily when Kris whimpered and arched into his touch. Frustrated with the buttons that just wouldn’t open, Adam just pulled and the shirt fell apart between his hands.

 

Adam pushed Kris down on the bed as he took off his own clothes, uncaring where they landed. He sauntered to the bed, slowly unfastening the buttons of Kris’s jeans, loving the way the man arched up into his touch. Adam gasped as he pulled down the jeans and realised Kris had gone commando, if he had known that earlier, he would have fucked Kris hard and fast in the dressing room before the show. Adam straddled Kris and looked down at the flushed, wanton, man, unable to believe how lucky he was to have found Kris.

 

Adam said huskily, “I love you like this, naked, free from all your masks, all mine and only mine. Mine to kiss, lick, bite, caress and tease. Whose are you?”

 

“Yours, always yours,” Kris gasped out, he had never meant anything more.

 

Kris felt a flush of need and desire at his words, the knowledge that Adam wanted him and only him was a heady combination. He was Adam’s and Adam was his, he couldn’t believe it had taken him so long to realise it.

 

Adam placed hot, teasing bites and kisses on Kris’s chest, delighting in the breathy moans, and whimpers he reaped. Kris was his completely and he could do this whenever he wanted, he could have Kris in his bed.

 

Kris’s hands moved to the back of Adam’s head in concert with his arches up into his lover’s touch. He was being completely devoured by Adam and he loved it, it was everything he wanted needed.

 

Adam wanted to mark Kris, to give the man a reminder of this night for the dark days of their separation. He moved down the bed, until he reached Kris’s hard cock and with a devilish smirk, ignored it to suck and lightly nibble at the tender flesh of Kris’s inner thigh. He smiled when he felt Kris’s hands in his hair, gently urging him on. Deciding he had tormented Kris enough, Adam moved his head up and in one quick movement took Kris’s cock into his mouth, hearing the surprised and delighted yelp from his lover.

 

Kris’s head spun at the feeling of Adam’s mouth on his cock, he needed more than this sensual teasing. Adam was taking him into his mouth, pulling back until just the tip remained inside before slamming forward with a low moan.

 

Adam let Kris’s cock fall from his mouth, ignoring the needy whimper, he reached into the bedside cabinet and pulled out the lube. Unable to hold on to his normally immovable control, Adam quickly coated his cock, pleased when Kris hastily turned over.

 

Adam caressed Kris’s beautiful, smooth ass before placing a slick finger inside Kris, causing Kris to push back into his touch with a hiss. Adam gently prepared Kris, knowing he couldn’t let his need overwhelm him, he couldn’t move too quickly or he would hurt the man.

 

Once he felt Kris was ready, Adam push his cock inside Kris’s tight ass, stopping once inside to the hilt to give them time to adjust. When Kris pushed back again, Adam started thrusting in and out in desperate, hard, possessive thrusts.

 

Kris licked his lips saying quickly, “Adam, fuck me harder. I want you to mark me as yours, I want to be raw from your cock.”

 

In a low passion filled voice Adam said, “You feel so tight around me, Kris. Touch yourself, baby.”

 

Kris started stroking himself, timing his strokes with Adam’s thrusts inside him. Kris knew he wouldn’t be able to last long but he wanted to make Adam come harder than ever before.

 

Adam said hotly, “You are mine, Kris. Mine to fuck whenever and wherever I want.”

 

“You feel so good inside me. Fuck me, Adam. I want to spend the rest of my life like this, feeling your hard cock inside me,” Kris said gasped out.

 

Needing Kris to wear his mark where everyone could see it Adam bit down on Kris’s neck, causing his thrusts to falter. Adam let go of Kris’s delicious skin with a groan, feeling a shiver of rightness when he took in the bite marks on Kris’s pale skin. Adam thrust harder and harder into Kris,

 

Adam’s increasingly hard thrusts coupled with the feeling of Adam’s teeth on his neck caused Kris to come. Kris’s ass tightened around Adam’s cock, causing the man to thrust once more into Kris’s ass before coming.

 

Adam pulled out of Kris, and lay down beside him to catch his breath before getting out of bed and getting a flannel to clean them both up. Getting back into bed, Adam marvelled that Kris was his and suddenly love didn’t feel like such a terrifying emotion. Pulling Kris into his arms, Adam closed his eyes, hating that when he woke, Kris would be leaving him again.

*******

“Kris, you need to wake up. Your plane will be leaving in an hour,” Adam said gently shaking the man’s shoulders.

 

Adam wished Kris wasn’t leaving but he couldn’t demand that Kris stay with him, he wasn’t that much of a diva. Kris had his own home and life to lead in San Francisco and he couldn’t ruin that, perhaps in the future they would both call the same place home.

 

Kris groaned and sat up with a sigh, not wanting to leave but he had to go San Francisco, back to the drudgery of life without Adam. They had only spent one night together as a real couple but it was enough for Kris to decide that he wanted to spend as much of his life as possible with Adam. Kris wasn’t naive, he knew they had came from totally different worlds and they could find it hard to merge the two but he needed to try.

 

“I love you, Adam. We’re going to talk to each other all the time, whenever or wherever you need me, I'll be there. Just don’t shut me out,” Kris said softly as he pulled Adam into a passionate kiss.

 

Adam said honestly, “I love you too and I won’t shut you out. Just remember that you aren’t the only one flying blind here.”

 

Kris could see that Adam was just as sacred as he about the future and strangely that made him feel better. Kris wanted to know that Adam was just as determined to work on their relationship as he was because they would have no chance if Adam wasn’t going to try.

 

Kris was going to call Adam as soon as he got back to San Francisco, which somehow no longer felt as comforting as normal. His heart was screaming to him that he had left his home back in the hotel, his home was no longer a city of bricks and mortar but Adam’s arms.

*******

His bag slung over his shoulder, Kris hailed a cab feeling freer and happier than he had in years. Kris was caught up in the memory of his and Adam’s parting kiss, he could almost feel Adam’s soft lips on his own. He was already thinking about what it would be like when he saw Adam again.

*******

Tommy quickly hailed a cab, not wanting to walk back to the hotel with an armload of bags, he had only intended to pick up a few movies but before he knew it, he had three bags full of movies, clothes and CD’s. Thankfully, Tommy had plenty of room to store his new purchases having learnt over the years to take a couple of empty suitcases to store everything he bought.

*******

Thinking about how he was going to deal with the mess Adam had gotten into, Ryan hailed a cab. There was no chance of the Adam/Tommy dating scandal dying down, he should have known better than to let Adam pick his own band members. The first time he saw Adam and Tommy interacting, Ryan had known the bassist would be trouble. Ryan had foolishly allowed Adam to have his pretty bassist since the man seemed good at his job and seemed to gel with the rest of the band.

 

Now Ryan not only had to negotiate the whole Adam turning someone gay scandal but stop Adam from dating this Kris. Ryan knew that no one would ever acknowledge the steps and risks he had taken for Adam, how much he had sacrificed for the rock star.

 

*******

 

Driving through the New York streets David grinned; soon he would be far from the city where he could deal with Kristopher Allen without any interruptions. Kristopher Allen had to die for abusing Adam’s trust and loneliness. Luckily David had taken the precaution of paying one of the many roadies to tell him if anyone ever took advantage of Adam, the man had told him immediately when Adam introduced Kris to his band. Clearly, Kris apparently threatened Adam into saying they were dating. It was unfortunate that he had to kill the roadie but it was necessary to secure his and Adam’s future.  

 

Once Allen was dead, David would have to deal with the other bane of Adam’s life, his supposed friend, Tommy Ratliff. It would be slightly more problematic since the loss of his bassist would affect Adam’s beautiful music but it was a necessary sacrifice.

 

Hearing the muffled complaints from the backseat, David turned up the volume of his CD player, which was naturally playing Adam’s latest song. Adam would not understand at first but David knew their reunion would erase all of Adam’s doubts and fears. David was counting down the hours until he could be with his love, he would soon carry Adam into their new home where they would spend the night making love.

*******

As they got out of the elevator Adam asked his band, “Are you all okay with Kris joining us for a couple of weeks during our Europe tour?”

 

“Sure,” Monte said, he wouldn’t stop Adam from finding happiness.

 

“Great. I think you’ll all like him once you get to know him,” Adam said with a wide smile.

 

“Excuse me, Mr Lambert; this message was left for you urgently.”

 

Adam looked up as the concierge walked over, carrying a plain black envelope. Adam took the envelope and stared at it in trepidation, recognising it was a letter from David, his insane stalker. 

 

With slightly shaking hands, Adam read the letter feeling as though his world was collapsing with every cold, hard word. He whimpered in distress, Kris was going be hurt because of him, because he had been foolish enough to let someone into his heart. If anything happened, he would never forgive himself.

 

**My beautiful Adam,**

**Do not worry my love; I know that San Francisco bastard took advantage of your pain and loneliness. I will make him pay for his transgression. Tonight, Kris Allen will die for his crimes against you.**

**I know you may be a little confused, my love, but I shall defend your honour and heart forever.  I will see you sometime soon my love.**

**Yours forever,**

**David.**                                                                                   

 

Adam swayed slightly, not knowing what he could do to get Kris back in his arms. He distantly heard someone calling his name but all he could think about was how he might never see Kris’s beautiful smile again.

 

“What’s wrong?” Louis asked as Adam’s legs practically buckled beneath him.

 

Louis, Monte and Tommy moved quickly to brace Adam from side, gently the traumatised man and his worried friends made their way over to the comfortable chairs in the lobby. The group ignored the beady eyed, gossip hungry spectators; the most important thing was to calm the distraught singer. Louis was sure they should get Adam somewhere private but he did not want to risk doing anything to startle his friend.

 

“He’s got my Kris. That bastard has kidnapped him and it’s my fault.”

 

 “Calm down, Adam. Who has him?”

 

“David.” Adam said angrily holding out the letter

 

Monte took the letter from Adam’s shaking hands and scanned it, seeing Kris was in grave danger. This was the last thing Adam needed, the man was already scared about loving Kris, and this would just convince him that he should never fall in love.

 

Kneeling at Adam’s feet Tommy said, “Kris will be fine. We’ll get him back, just stay calm.”

 

“I'll call the police, we need to get you somewhere safe,” Louis said, worried David could attack Adam if the man was becoming violent.

 

Adam shook his head, “No, I need to be here in case David gets in touch. I might be able to convince him to let Kris go, he supposedly loves me so he will listen to me.”

 

“I don’t that will work,” Monte said carefully.

 

“It might and I’ve got to try. I should call Ryan,” Adam said firmly.

 

Tommy nodded in understanding, knowing no one would change Adam’s mind from the man’s tone. He hated Ryan but the man would be able to get plenty of media coverage to increase the chances of David hearing Adam’s plea.

 

“Okay,” Tommy said with a sigh

 

Not taking his eyes off his charge Louis said, “They won’t be long. Just stay here, Adam.”

 

“Fine but you don’t have to be here,” Adam said honestly

 

 “Adam, you are my friend; where else would I be when you need me.” Monte said bewildered.

 

Adam gave a teary smile and hugged his friends; he was lucky to have such people in his life. Three years ago, Adam would never have believed he would have such great people around him, people who would support him through everything.

 

Adam sighed and did sat back on the chair, ignoring the way his friends formed an honour guard with Tommy sitting in the chair to his right and Monte on his left. The presence of his friends gave him strength; he knew they would be by his side to help him survive this trauma.

 

Wanting to get the ball on this rolling Adam took out his phone and scrolled the contact list until he found the number of an acquaintance who was one of the most powerful people in television. He didn’t know the man well but admired his frank honesty, the world could do with more honest people.

 

Adam dialled the first number with a sigh, relieved when it was answered on the second ring.

 

Adam said seriously, “Hi Simon, its Adam Lambert. I don’t know if you remember me but I am holding a press conference within an hour. Could you get as many people as possible to attend?”

 

“Hello, Adam. It depends on the reason for the conference.” Simon said smugly.

 

Adam took a deep breath saying quickly, “My boyfriend has been kidnapped by my insane stalker. I am holding the conference to see if I can convince the maniac to let my boyfriend go.”

 

Simon smoothly said, “If I do this, you will give me four hours of exclusive interviews and two exclusive performances.”

 

“Sure,” Adam said, he would sell his soul to get Kris back.

 

“Great. I will have crews from Fox, CBS, NBC and ABC there. I'll also get some newspapers there.”

 

“Wonderful. Thank you so much, Simon.” Adam said relieved.

 

“Just keep your end of the deal,” Simon said curtly before ending the call.

 

Next Adam decided to call Ryan, he didn’t like the man as a person but he was great at his job.

 

“Ryan, I know you are supposed to be flying back in an hour but you should know that I’ve called a press conference to start in fort five minutes. Could you work your magic and get to press to attend?”

 

“Why are you calling a press conference?” Ryan sighed,

 

“Kris has been kidnapped by the scum that is David Bann. I need to convince him to let Kris go, he’ll listen to me.”

 

“Are you sure this is the best idea?” Ryan said calmly, already knowing there was no way to stop Adam from following up with his plan.

 

“No but it’s the only one I’ve got. Louis has called the police. Just get everyone here, Ryan. Please,” Adam said softly.

 

Ryan sighed, “I'll make some calls.”

*******

Ryan could not believe how quickly his years of scheming and planning were ruined. It had taken months for him to find David and manipulate him into stopping Adam from dating by promising he would introduce David to Adam. Ryan would never hold up his side of the deal since David was too unstable. Now Ryan could lose everything because David had flipped out and started kidnapping people.

 

Ryan took his phone out from his pocket and started angrily dialling, snarling when it was answered, “What the hell were you thinking, David? You are not supposed to kidnap Adam’s latest toy.”

 

David answered quickly, “Adam needs to be protected and that scum took advantage of him. Anyway, I'll get rid of him eventually just like I have done with others who tried to defile my love.”

 

Worried Ryan said, “Just how exactly have you been getting rid of them?”

 

“I haven’t killed anyone, if that’s what you mean,” David said calmly since Peterson was unfortunately still hanging on to life.

 

Ryan said relieved, “Thank god, that’s the last thing I need. Just let Kris go.”

 

“No. He must die for his crimes against Adam.”

 

“You kill him and you’ve lost your chance with Adam forever. Do you honestly think Adam would want a murderer for a lover, David?” Ryan said ending the call before David could say anything.

*******

Safely ensconced in the conference room he would be holding in press conference in, Adam took a deep breath to centre himself, he couldn’t let his fear and anger overcome him. Kris was depending on him and he would not let his love down.

 

 Adam allowed the rock star mask disappear, his fear, distress tattooed across his face. Adam was surrounded by his friends and was waiting for Ryan to turn up, the man may be obnoxious but he was great at dealing with the press and making sure the reporters stayed on topic.

 

Adam looked up as a shadow appeared next to him to find himself looking at two middle aged men.

 

The tallest detective said politely, “Good afternoon, I am detective Brandon Miller and this is my partner Lee Plummer. You called about a man being kidnapped”

 

Adam nodded, “Nice to meet you.”  

 

Adam smiled and gestured for the detectives to sit down, ready to make the men to listen and save Kris. 

 

“My name is Adam Lambert; these are my friends, bodyguard Louis and my guitar player Monte and my bass player, Tommy Ratliff.

 

“Nice to meet you all. What makes you think there had been a kidnapping?”

 

Picking up the letter Adam held it out and expectantly waited for the men to provide him with some information to help save Kris.

 

“Are you sure this isn’t just a bad fan letter?” Miller said calmly

 

Adam frowned, “It is not just a bad piece of fucking fan mail. If it was just some fan mail, I wouldn’t have called you. I am not that stupid.”

 

“Okay, do you know anything about the man who has taken your boyfriend?” Plummer asked gently, taking in the terrified look in Adam’s eyes.

 

“David Bann has been stalking me for a while. We had a one night stand and he thought that meant I was in love with him, he’s crazy but not normally violent,” Adam said quickly.

 

“At least now we have a name, it might be easier to find Kris.. Don’t worry; we’re going to find him, Mr Lambert.”

 

“Thank you for your help,” Miller said to Adam before the detectives left the room.

******

Adam nodded in greeting when Ryan walked through the door, phone held to his ear as normal.

 

Ryan said commandingly, “Okay, the news screws are just pulling up. Adam, sit down at the front, Tommy, fetch Adam’s makeup, he is not going on camera with red eyes.”

 

Tommy glared at the agent, how dare the man order him about and expect him to leave his distraught friend. At Adam’s tired nod, Tommy squeezed his friend’s hand before heading upstairs to grab Adam’s makeup. Tommy grabbed the bag and quickly headed back to the conference room. Tommy frowned as he walked in to see a worryingly calm Adam chipping at his nails. He could see Adam was going to have a major breakdown soon. They just had to make sure Adam was able to get through the press conference before it happened.

 

Tommy walked over to Adam saying quickly, “Do you need me to put it on for you?”

 

“I should be okay, just let me know if it looks a mess, “Adam said, softly.

 

Adam took the held out makeup and quickly found what he needed, doing his best to cover up signs of his trauma, fear and anger. He focused on the mission, to get through the conference so David would hear and let Kris go. At least he would have friends by his side throughout the conference; Tommy would be sitting to his right and Monte to his left with Louis standing sentinel like normal. Ryan was taking the seat next to Monte, the man seemed to dislike Tommy for some bizarre reason and Adam didn’t have the patience to put up with any trouble from them.

 

“Let’s take our seats before the horde arrives,” Adam said breaking the sudden silence and moving to the table.

 

Thirty minutes later the room was full of salivating press, all intrigued as to why one of the world’s most popular music stars would hold a press conference at such short notice. For some there immediate explanation was that the singer was involved in a drug or sex scandal that was about to erupt.

 

Looking out at the sea of people Adam gave a tired smile saying seriously, “Thank you all for coming, I'm know you didn’t have much time to get here. Earlier today, my boyfriend, Kris Allen was kidnapped on his way to the airport. I know his kidnapper only protecting me. Thank you for looking out for me, David. Kris isn’t a risk to me nor has he taken advantage of me, so please let him go.”

 

“How long have you had a boyfriend?”

 

“We meet a month ago through mutual friends,” Adam said, not wanting to think about the day of hell when they broke up.

 

“How do you know the man holding your boyfriend hostage?”

 

“I'm afraid Adam can’t answer questions about that at the moment,” Ryan interjected promptly.

 

“Does Kris know about your past with Tommy?”

 

Adam said bluntly. “Tommy and I have been and we always will be are great friends, Kris knows and accepts Tommy’s place in my life. I do not want to sound harsh, but I cannot really face answering any questions now. I will answer all of your questions later when Kris is safe.”

*******

David turned on the television and stopped at the sight of his love, on the news. He was overwhelmed by terror, sure that somehow his love had been hurt. Taking a seat, David smiled softly as Adam started talking; he adored the singer’s voice. His joy turned to anger as he heard Adam mentioning the scum he was currently holding hostage, actually calling Allen his boyfriend. Adam did not have a boyfriend! David has worked hard to ensure any man who was a potential partner for Adam was in a terrible and in some cases fatal accident.

 

Spying Ryan Seacrest at the table, David realised it was Seacrest who was forcing Adam to make the cruel statement because the man was trying to keep Adam away from him. He should have realised Ryan was as much of a danger to his life with Adam as the men who foolishly tried to seduce his love. Ryan would pay for making Adam act this way towards him, for making Adam lie about having a boyfriend. First though, David had to deal with Allen, unfortunately he wouldn’t have as much time to spend with the younger man as planned since he had to make Ryan suffer for his betrayal.

 

*******

 

Having taken refuge in the conference room whilst the crime scene techs went over his room, Adam sighed, feeling completely helpless. Switching on the television, Adam was relieved to see his earlier press conference was airing. The image quickly changed to the photograph of Kris that Tommy had printed and handed out to the press. Hopefully, it would help jog people’s memories because someone had to have seen something.

 

Switching on his phone, Adam was surprised when it started beeping furiously, looking at it he was awed by the number of tweets he had received. Hundreds of fans were giving messages of support and saying they would tell everyone they knew would be on the lookout for Kris. It was touching to see so many helping. Adam was surprised by one tweet, which offered to help organise a search party whenever he needed it. Adam never felt closer to or more thankful for his fans.

 

Adam frowned when Ryan walked into the room with a cold, distant look on his face, it was the look Adam had come to associate with disaster. Adam’s immediate thought was that something had happened to Kris, but he reassured himself that if something had happened, Ryan wouldn’t be the one nominated to tell him.

 

“Adam, you need to get dressed. You’ve got a show tonight!” Ryan said angrily.

 

Thinking it was some weird, cruel joke Adam looked into his agent’s eyes and was disgusted to see Ryan was serious. Adam would not perform until he had Kris back, he knew his fans would understand and he would reschedule the concerts.

 

Adam calmly said, “I am not performing tonight. I’ve already said the show is being cancelled and I'll reschedule or refund any tickets.”

 

“You can’t do that, you have a duty to your fans,” Ryan protested, positive playing on Adam’s dedication to his fans would make the man surrender.

 

“My fans will understand. Now, is there anything else?” Adam replied flatly.

 

“Cowell’s been on the phone saying you owe him hours of interviews, what the hell were you thinking?”

 

Adam explained, “I was thinking about getting my boyfriend back. I really can’t handle any of your bullshit posturing today, Ryan. Just leave me alone, I’ve got more important things on my mind.”

 

“You need to get a grip, Adam. This guy isn’t worth it, he’s nothing but another fame hungry guy with a great ass. You can find guys like that everywhere. Hey, he was probably working with David anyway to con you.”

 

Growling Adam punched Ryan on the noise, hearing a satisfying crunch as Ryan went down. Adam abhorred violence but he couldn’t help losing his temper and hearing Ryan’s words, caused his heart to scream out in pain.

 

Adam didn’t give the man on the floor a second glance as he walked out of the room with his friends in tow, he had to do something to help find Kris. Adam felt he was going to flip out if he had to stay cooped in while the man he loved was in danger. He was terrified that they didn’t have enough time to rescue Kris before David’s deadline. Adam stalked over to the elevator, wanting to check the rooms for Kris’s family were perfect. He had wanted to meet Kris’s parents for weeks, he just wished they weren’t meeting under such terrible circumstances, he had been surprised by how kind Kris’s mom had been when they talked earlier after Louis prompted him to call an hour ago.

 

***FLASHBACK***

 

Louis said softly, “Have you spoken to Kris’s parents or anything because they should know?”

 

Adam shook his head, realising he had dropped the ball, he should have called them immediately. Adam had had been too caught up in his own fear, anger and shock to spare them a second thought.

 

Adam said quickly, “I should do that. Let’s go back to my room, if the techs aren’t finished with it then we’ll have to move to one of your rooms.”

 

Once back inside his room Adam decided to call Sean to get the phone number for Kris’s parents, hoping Sean’s partner would have it. Calmly dialling the number, Adam tapped his foot as he waited for it to be answered.

 

“Hello, Sean Jackson speaking.”

 

“Sean, I need the phone number for Kris’s parents, I need to tell them what has happened although they have probably already watched my press conference.”

 

“Let me just get it, How are you doing, Adam?”

 

“I'm a fucking mess inside to be honest but I'll deal with it. I'm just focussing on getting Kris back, the alternative is unthinkable.”

 

“Yeah, I'm here whenever or where ever you need me. Adam, don’t blame yourself for what’s happened, you can’t do anything about David’s mental state.”

 

Adam ignored his friend’s words, knowing he had put Kris in danger because he had dared to fall in love with the man. Taking the number from Sean, Adam smiled and thanked the man. finishing the call, Adam took a deep breath to steel his nerves before dialling the Allens’ phone number.

 

“Hello, is that Kim Allen speaking?” Adam said politely.

 

The woman was suspicious, “Yes it is, whose calling please?”

 

“I'm Adam Lambert and I'm calling about your son Kris.” Adam said trying not to let his pain and fear audible in his voice so the woman didn’t panic.

 

“Is something wrong?” Kim asked, feeling sick to her stomach.

 

“Yes, earlier this morning, Kris was kidnapped. I’ve got the police looking for him and I’ve held a press conference appealing for help.”

 

Kim said quickly, “We’ll be there ASAP. You’re in New York, right?”

 

Adam said honestly, “Yeah. I'll arrange some rooms for you. If you need anything, just tell me and I'll sort it out. You are Kris’s family, that makes you important to me.”

 

“Thank you, Adam. I can see why Kris loves you,” Kim said softly.

 

“Thank you, Mrs Allen. I will get Kris back,” Adam said sincerely.

 

***End Flashback***

*******

Kris looked around the room he had been roughly thrown in by the surprisingly strong David, at least that was who he assumed was holding him captive since he couldn’t imagine Adam being unlucky enough to have two insane stalkers. Kris had expected to have been beaten to a pulp but David had left him alone with the instruction to make peace with himself before the night was through. Kris wasn’t stupid, he knew it meant the man was going to kill him but he wouldn’t let the thought of his oncoming fate stop him from trying to escape.

 

Kris couldn’t help but brood that no one would realise he was missing for a while. As far as his friends in San Francisco were concerned he was in New York and Adam thought he was in San Francisco. Adam didn’t expect to hear from him until after his concert because Kris hadn’t wanted to distract Adam from his performance.

 

Wanting some way to escape Kris looked around the room, stopping on noticing what appeared to be a glass underneath the bed. A spark of inspiration hitting him, Kris walked and knelt beside the bed, taking the glass out from where it was nestled against the legs of the bed. Taking off his top, Kris covered the glass before standing on it. It wasn’t much of a weapon but it would do, all he had to do was use the glass to deal enough of an injury to stop David from following him. Although he was being held captive in what appeared to be an isolated building, Kris was sure he could run hard and fast enough to reach someone to help him.

 

Once he had a suitable sized piece of glass, Kris placed it on the bed and quickly tore his t-shirt until he had a strip of cloth he could cover the glass in that wouldn’t make it cumbersome to wield. After wrapping the glass up, Kris sat down by the door and waited for David to make an appearance so he could escape.  He couldn’t rely on other people to come to his rescue, he would have to take David down and escape by himself.

 

After what felt like to be hours later, Kris heard a creak on the stairs outside his prison. Adrenalin pumping through his veins, he carefully got to his feet, he only had one chance at this so he would have to time everything perfectly.

 

Ignoring the pain from his shoulder Kris adjusted his grip on the makeshift knife is grip, moving to stand behind the door as it opened. Adrenalin fuelling him, Kris dived on David with his knife, relieved when the older man fell to his knees. Kris spared the man a quick glance and noticed the slow bleeding from David’s stomach as the man gasped for breath. Burying the knowledge that David could die from his wound, Kris ran out the door and quickly closed it behind him, leaving David trapped.

 

He was surprised to find the key to his cell door was still in the lock, pulling the door shut, Kris locked it again with slightly shaking fingers. Kris would be safe for a while unless David could escape the cell. Kris looked around the room, trying to find some way of contacting Adam for help but was dismayed to find there wasn’t one visible. Kris’s own phone had been snatched by David who had done heaven knows what with it.

 

Grabbing a coat from the back of an old worn down black recliner, Kris quickly put it on and raced out of the door. Kris walked over to David’s cab that was sitting in the drive, hoping the keys where inside but knowing it unlikely, sure enough there were no keys inside the car. Kris looked around and seeing no sign of anyone nearby, started walking following the road in the hope that it would lead to civilisation and safety.

 

After what felt like hours later, Kris was feeling both tired and thirsty as he walked on, only his adrenalin keeping him walking. Hearing the unmistakeable purr of a  car approaching, Kris walked into the middle of the road , knowing this was the only way to make sure the car stopped. He couldn’t risk the car passing him by, mistaking him for a hitchhiker.

 

The car stopped just missing him by inches, the driver got out with a scowl on his face, the scowl changed to concern as he took in the sight of Kris’s blood covered clothes.

 

Kris knew he had to look terrifying, his face was covered in dried blood due to his head wound and his chest was covered in blood.

 

“Please help me. I...I need to get way from here before he finds me,” Kris begged.

 

“Get in my car, I'll call the police. Is that guy still after you?” The driver said in horror.

 

“I don’t know, just get me away from here, please.”

 

“Okay, just get into the car. What’s your name?”

 

“Kris Allen,” Kris answered as he got into the car.

 

“Wow, there’s a lot of people looking for you. I'll drive you to the hospital, the police can meet you there.”

 

With that the man got into his car and fastened his seatbelt, seconds later they were speeding towards the hospital, leaving danger far behind. Kris couldn’t help but look over his shoulder as they drove away, to reassure himself that David wasn’t hot on his heels.

*******

“Is that really you, baby?” Adam said hopefully.

 

“It’s me, Adam. It’s so good to hear your voice,” Kris said with a hitched sob.

 

“Where are you? Are you hurt?”

 

“I'm at the hospital. I'm okay, just a few cuts and bruises. C...can you come to get me?” Kris said, hating himself for sounding weak but he desperately needed to be in Adam’s protective embrace.

 

“I'm leaving right now, just stay there. Are the cops there?”

 

“Yeah. They’ve got me in a private room with police outside. Just...hurry,” Kris said softly.

 

“I'll be there soon, baby. Soon I'll have you back in my arms,” Adam reassured.

 

“Adam, I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Kris.”

 

Adam ended the call and wiping away the tears of relief from his face he turned to look at his friends who were watching him with concern. It was clear they were trying to decide which one was going to be the first to ask about the call.

 

“Is everything okay, Baby Boy?”

 

“Kris is safe, he’s just called me from the hospital. I...I need to go to him.”

 

“That’s great. Let’s go and see him,” Tommy said as their friends quickly moved towards the door.

 

Adam knew there would probably a mob waiting outside but he didn’t care, he had to get to his love. Kris was waiting for him and he had to be there. Adam frowned realising that Kris’s parents would probably want to see him immediately, he didn’t know if Kris would be in the right frame of mind to see them. No, Adam would have to speak to them first and tell them Kris was safe before asking if they wanted to accompany him.

 

Walking out of his hotel room, Adam made the short walk down the corridor to the room he had arranged for Kris’s parents. Knocking on the door, he smiled widely when Neil Allen opened the door with a hopeful smile.

 

“Adam, I take it you have some news about Kris?”

 

“He’s safe. He just called me from the hospital. I'm going to get him; do you want to come with me?”

 

Neil nodded and said over his shoulder, “Our boy is safe, Kim. Adam’s taking us to see him.”

 

The Allen’s quickly left the room and joined him in the corridor, together the determined group made their way towards the elevator. Adam was in the lead with Kim Allen and Louis at his side, just behind them was Neil Allen and Tommy. Adam had organised the arrangement to make sure no unruly fans did anything to hurt Kim. As soon as they met, Adam had taken a shine to her, her quiet strength, grace and dignity was awe-inspiring.

*******

Lying in the cold, sterile hospital bed Kris tried to control his emotions, he was ready to burst into tears undoubtedly due to coming down from an adrenalin high. He was waiting for the police to come back and tell him what had happened to David, he was terrified that he would somehow be arrested for defending himself against the insane stalker.

 

Kris was holding onto the thought that Adam would be with him soon, Adam would make everything alright again. He had no idea how Adam did it but the man made everything easier and calmer just by being there, his love exuded an air of confidence, calmness and peace that made Kris was helpless to resist.

 

The doctor had diagnosed him as only having lacerations to his head, arms and legs along with a fractured wrist and dislocated shoulder. Once he was safe, Kris was amazed by how painful his injuries were, his earlier adrenalin and fear had masked his pain. The man who had rescued Kris had insisted on staying nearby saying that he wanted to meet Adam, Kris had a feeling the man wanted some kind a reward. It was crazy, he couldn’t imagine Adam would give anyone money just for driving him to a hospital.

 

Kris pushed all his depressing thoughts from his mind, it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered but having Adam back with him, he wouldn’t let David destroy his relationship with Adam. What had been made clear during his incarceration was that he truly loved Adam, he would have gladly allowed David to kill him if it meant Adam was unscathed.

 

Kris vowed to make Adam see every day how much he loved him, that Adam was the most important person in his life. After what had just happened, Kris could not be apart from Adam for any longer than necessary. As soon as possible Kris was going to bite the bullet and ask Adam if he could move into the singer’s home.

 

Kris looked up when a small whimper echoed in the room, to find Adam staring at him with such a look of love that he was humbled. To his trained eyes, Adam appeared to be holding onto his emotions, clearly not wanting to break down just yet. He knew once they were alone, Adam would let his barriers down and they would heal together. He knew although Adam wasn’t injured on the outside, his love had been wounded by David’s actions.

 

Rushing across the room, Adam sat down, taking Kris’s hand in his and burying his nose in the younger man’s neck. He breathed in the scent of Kris, the scent that told him this was really happening, that Kris was safe and inside his arms.

 

Adam whispered, “Oh Kris, you are so beautiful. I’ve been so scared, I'm not going to ever let you go.”

 

“I love you, Adam. I never want to be without you again. All I could think about was the feel of your lips against mine and that I may never see your beautiful eyes again,” Kris said with a tear falling down his face.

 

Kris moved quickly and gently pulled Adam’s lips to his, taking care not to jar his shoulder. Their lips met in a slow, loving passionate kiss, each one reassuring themselves that they were safe and together.

 

Kris heard a pointed cough and regretfully broke his kiss with Adam, with a small moan. He didn’t break contact with Adam, keeping his hand encased in Adam’s larger one, needing the connection. Kris was surprised to find his parents standing at the doorway, looking at him with a mix of pride, love and joy. He was surprised the pair hadn’t reacted to his famous love, he had thought they would have been shocked at least.

 

“It’s wonderful to see you son. How are you feeling?”

 

“I'm okay, dad. Better for having Adam here,” Kris said honestly.

 

“Good. You better not think about doing anything stupid, let Adam take care of you. You look beautiful together.”

 

“Like Adam would do anything else and Adam’s the beautiful one.”

 

“Your beautiful baby and I don’t want to hear any backchat from you,” Adam said firmly.

 

“Well it looks like Adam’s got everything in hand. We’ll go back to the hotel and see you later,” Kim said softly, seeing that Adam was what her son needed.

 

Kris gave his parents a quick kiss on the cheek, surprised when his mom gently kissed Adam’s cheek and his dad told Adam to take care of him. it seemed his parents had become close to Adam during his abduction, it made him feel confident about the future.

 

“You can go to sleep if you need to, I'm not going to leave you.” Adam vowed, seeing the weariness in Kris’s eyes.

 

Kris made a hum of agreement, nodding politely at Tommy and Louis as the pair walked into the room. He was relieved that Adam would have protection until he had it confirmed that David was safely in police hands. Kris closed his eyes, smiling when he heard Adam reassuring him that everything would be okay and they would never be parted again.

 

*******

 

It had been eight months since Kris’s abduction at the hands of David Ban and for Kris and Adam life had never been happier. For the first four months after it happened, the couple had pretty much been joined at the hip, needing to be near each other and revelling in depth of their love for each other. Kris had joined Adam for the remainder for the US leg of the tour and for a month of Adam’s European tour.

 

It was during this time that Adam and Ryan had an explosive argument that led to Ryan declaring war. Adam hadn’t been upset since the man had become a blight on his life, trying to destroy everything Adam had come to love and need. Adam couldn't help but pity Ryan, who had allowed fame and greed to consume him. Ryan would never feel the joy of finding the person who made you want to wake up in the morning just to see their smile.

 

***Flashback***

 

Adam glared at his agent, angry at the man’s interruption of his free time, time that he had intended to spend with Kris. Although he and Kris were together pretty much all week, they didn’t get much time to relax and do the whole domestic scene that he loved. People would never believe it but one of the things he enjoyed most was being alone with Kris, snuggling on the sofa and watching a movie. That wasn't to say that he didn't enjoy clubbing with his love, he was content with just spending time with Kris. The whole world seemed to know he and Kris were in a serious monogamous relationship but whenever they went to a club, they were asked at least once if they wanted a threesome. Adam had taken part in threesomes before but the thought of someone else being inside Kris, of someone else seeing Kris come made him sick and it pleased him to know Kris was just as disgusted by the idea

 

“Why are you here Ryan?” Adam asked annoyed.

 

Desperately angry Ryan said, “Do you have any idea what I have sacrificed for my career? How many people I have crushed to make it to the top and I cannot, I will not let you ruin that. You will stop this true love bullshit and start doing what I say.”

 

“Ryan, this is my career and my life, you have no say in either. I want nothing to do with you.”

 

“Adam, you are making a mistake. I am the one who made you into the star you are. Do you honestly think you can survive without me? I arranged for your scandals and secrets to be swept under the rug. If you don’t stop your foolishness, I can make them appear again.”

 

“Get real, Ryan. You can try to blacklist me but I have more...star power, I think Simon called it. As for spinning any shit that you have, bring it on. I have learnt a lot about PR and I can easily make people see you are just a hateful, petty, vindictive failure.”

 

“I am not a failure, I made you a star and I can do it again with anyone I want. If you don’t get back in line, l will push you down from the pedestal the public seem to have put you on.”

 

Adam smirked, “Fine. Good luck finding someone who will put up with you.”

 

Ryan sneered, “I’ve already found an amazing, god fearing singer called. Danny Gokey and he will be a bigger star than you ever were. Unlike you, he listens to me and appreciates my experience.”

 

“You mean he’s a puppet,” Adam countered before saying coolly, “I’ve had my lawyer look through everything and apparently my contract with you ended four months ago but, you never intended to tell me, right?”

 

“Why would I tell you? It’s not my fault you can’t keep track of things.” Ryan said scornfully, angry that Adam had discovered the truth.

 

Ryan had hoped keeping Adam in the dark would allow him to get more money from the singer but apparently he had a good, incorruptible lawyer. What happened to the good old days of music when everyone had a price?

 

“Get out of here or I will call Louis and have you thrown out,” Adam said calmly, not wanting to get his hands dirty by touching Ryan or get landed with a lawsuit.

 

Ryan snarled and walked out of the room, with a defiant glare, all the while planning how he would get revenge. Just because Adam had won the first skirmish didn’t mean he would win the war. He was going to ruin Adam’s career, thereby ending his relationship with the clearly fame hungry Kris, soon Adam would have nothing.

 

After his former agent had left the room, Adam grinned widely, knowing this would make his plans for the future easier to accomplish. He knew his love longed to be on stage and he would do everything he could to help make Kris’s dream come true. Adam wouldn’t use his pull with the label to get Kris a record contract but he would introduce his love to more of his friends, many of whom were big players in the music business. With Ryan out of the way, Adam didn’t have to listen out for people badmouthing his love’s talent or making crude insinuations. Ryan’s standard ploy was to have fairly minor celebrities and those in the lower levels of the music industry spread malicious gossip to ruin someone. It was a practice Adam abhorred and had forbidden the man to use for his benefit to his agent’s consternation.

 

***End Flashback***

*******

As he watched Kris talking with Tommy and Matt, Adam smiled widely, he could see the tension in his love’s shoulders, it was obvious that Matt and Tommy were trying to distract him for the enormity of what was happening. From what Adam could make out, they were talking about guitars, a subject he never found particularly interesting. He thought ruefully, that probably felt same way about his love of the fashion.

 

To Adam’s delight, Kris got on well with his diverse group of friends, a few of whom positively adored Kris. Every month or so they had date nights when himself, Kris, his band and their partners all went out for something to eat. Of course, the main reason he had engineered the date nights was to find Tommy a new partner.

 

At Tommy’s behest Kris had asked Adam to stop setting Tommy up on dates, proving conclusively to him that the pair were truly becoming friends. After that plea, Adam decided to be more subtle in his matchmaking, saying it was a coincidence that some of the newest crew happened to look like Tommy’s type.

 

Having finished fixing his hair, Adam looked over at Kris who was now tapping his feet, he found the way Kris was so unsure of himself adorable. Although Kris came across as confident at first, Adam had always been able to read the anxiety in his love’s eyes. Adam normally had no idea what caused Kris’s fear but knowing it was there gave him a chance to help. Adam walked over to Kris and put his arms around the man’s waist, smiling in greeting at his friends.

 

“Are you doing okay, love?” Adam asked gently.

 

“Yeah...I guess,” Kris answered hesitantly, not wanting anyone to see his fear.

 

Adam said confidently, “You will be fine. If anyone says something insulting just tell them to fuck off or ignore them.”

 

Kris laughed, “I don’t think my insults are as effective as yours, though. The last guy probably had to find dictionary to understand your insult. You have an amazing way of insulting people, flaying them alive with your tongue. It’s kinda hot.”

 

“Thanks, baby.” Adam said with a grin.

 

“I...I just don’t want them to think I got this because we’re together,” Kris said seriously.

 

Kris knew some would think he fucked his way to the top but it hurt to think people would see him as a vapid, fame hungry, user. Kris had made a point of not using Adam’s contacts to get ahead. Admittedly the open mic nights he had performed in had a larger audience than normal he had never considered leaving Adam behind. It wasn’t his fault that people seemed to keep tabs on Adam’s location.

 

Kissing the side of Kris’s neck Adam said with a small smile, “Baby, once they hear your music no one will ever think that. Now, you are on in around two minutes, do you mind if I watch?”

 

“Of course not,” Kris said visibly relieved

 

It was the first day of Kris’s promotional tour for his debut album and although it took some convincing, Adam was by Kris’s side. Adam had calmly explained to Kris that he didn’t want people to focus on their relationship instead of Kris’s music. It didn’t help that the label was going all out to increase their profile as a committed couple.

 

Adam’s press agent had explained the label wanted them to become as big a showbiz couple as Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie. Adam had hissed back that they would be happy not to discuss their relationship like some other successful stars since as Beyoncé and Jay Z. Adam wouldn’t let their label or agents affect their relationship. If people wanted to take pictures of them when they were out in public that was fine but he and Kris made a mutual decision not to discuss anything about their relationship that made them uncomfortable

He was about to do his first performance of his debut single.

 

 After his bass player, Chris, broke his fingers in a freak accident involving a bar of soap, Kris cajoled Tommy into standing in for the week whilst he auditioned someone else, it was hectic but he couldn’t let that stop him. He had worked so hard to get a record contract and he refused to let that dream be torn apart. The rest of his band was mainly made up of old friends who had stood by him through it all; Matt, Megan, and Cale. It reassured Kris to know that his friends would be with him on stage who he could trust to follow his direction.

 

Kris walked out onto the set, smiling and waving in greeting at the small audience, noticing some of the Adam signs. He smirked at one sign inviting him and Adam to a threesome, like that would ever happen, and if they ever wanted to explore that option, it wouldn’t be with some random guy.

 

Taking his place in front of the microphone Kris watched as his band took their places and seconds later, the camera was pointing at him. Remembering the advice of his parents, agent and Adam, Kris focused on ignoring the audience for a second, knowing once he started singing he would be okay. As he sang, the room faded away, all he could think about was the look on Adam’s eyes when he had first played the song. He had started to write You Made Me Believe after their first date and completed a month after escaping David Bann’s evil clutches.

 

As the song came to an end, the audience erupted into enraptured applause, causing Kris to give a beaming smile. Out the corner of his eye, Kris could see Adam grinning widely, his eyes sparkling with pride. Once the camera was off him, Kris walked off the stage and was quickly pulled into Adam’s embrace, their lips meeting in a soft kiss. The kiss expressed everything they felt, gratitude for being able to share such an important event, joy at being together and the deep love they had for each other.

 

Kris thanked the universe for sending Adam into his life, he had been certain he would never love again until Adam appeared. Adam had done what he had thought impossible, made him believe in love and had given him the impetus to really chase his dreams. Adam was everything he had ever wanted; he was looking forward to spending the rest of his life with the sparkling, witty, loving, kind, honest and gentle man.

 

The End


End file.
